


Learning Adventures Are Not Always What You Want

by RoboticGorgon



Series: The adventures of Belladonna Baggins [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Totally, but happy at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticGorgon/pseuds/RoboticGorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna Took had a child before Bilbo, named after herself. When Belladonna passes, her daughter returns to the shire to meet her half-brother Bilbo. When 13 dwarves and a wizard come knocking, Bella is there to join in the adventure. What all will happen when there are two hobbits on the trip instead of just one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Coming back to the shire

**Author's Note:**

> First things first. I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters contained therein. I do own my little original characters who show up in this fic, but I don't think they are nearly as amazing as Tolkien's characters.  
> So, this story of mine follows both movie and book canon, but will be diverging as I am writing this before the movie verse has been finished and because I've added in a new character or two.

My mother and I had never been accepted by the people of Hobbiton, I was just too strange they said. Too adventurous and I looked too quickly to find dangers. My mother's solution was to send me to live with my father, but I wasn't much more accepted with his kin as I was with my mother's. My father taught me to fight; swift sweeping blows with the sword and straight and true with a bow. I could hold my own against the best by the time the news reached me of my mother's death.

The trip back to Hobbiton was a long one. I did not ride fast or hard as I had when leaving, it only held sorrow for me to return but I had to return. The whispers started as soon as I arrived. That is Belladonna's second child. She has returned to bring dishonor on her mother in death. I ignored these ignorant whisperings and went to the only person who would take me in, Bilbo Baggins. My half brother didn't know what to say when I showed up on his doorstep, dressed in black and looking weary. I didn't ask to come in, I just waited to see if he would invite me. With a small nod as he turned to let me in, I whispered a thanks and was careful to wipe my feet on the mat outside.

"Hello Bilbo," I greeted, his eyes widening slightly at my knowledge of his name. Although we had never met, Mother had remarried only after I left, I knew of him from letters she wrote to me. "I am your half-sister, Belladonna. Did Mother ever mention me to you?"

"Only when I was little," Bilbo carefully admitted, "but I always thought she was just telling me stories to lull me to sleep on a frightful night. I never thought… and yet, here you are. You look like her, you know." Bilbo stared at me for several moments, taking in what reminded him of Mother and what he saw of my father in me, though he did not know it. "Are you really…"

"Yes," I interrupted his inquiry knowing where he was going to lead the conversation. "It is not something I care to discuss even in the safety of your home, not many around here think it acceptable."

"Yes yes, you are quite right," Bilbo nodded not liking the dismissal, but understanding why I did not want such a topic talked about on my first night back in the Shire. "Well, I suppose you will be wanting dinner? And a place to stay, Mother always had a room for you. I understand now why she did."

My only answer was a nod and as we sat down at the table to eat, I noticed that Bilbo was quite the respectable hobbit. His home was clean and without anything hinting at adventures at all. He really had grown out of that adventurous phase Mother used to love writing about. His cooking was exquisite and soon I found myself just enjoying pleasant company and a good meal. I had missed the funeral Bilbo informed me, but we could go together to her resting place if I wanted. I could only nod, the sadness in me at losing my mother without getting to say goodbye was heavier than I thought I could stand. Bilbo rested a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Let me show you to your room, though it may be a bit… underused, it should suit you for tonight. Tomorrow we will see to it that you will be comfortable for as long as you stay with me. I still wouldn't believe I have a sister if it weren't for the fact that you are sitting right in front of me as a spitting image of Belladonna Took herself!"

I let Bilbo lead me to my room and as I placed on top of a chest my few belongings that I had brought, most too adventurous for a quiet soul like Bilbo, he asked me one more question. "May I ask where you have been all this time?" It was a quiet and nervous question, he knew I didn't want to dredge up the past quite yet, but I thought he deserved at least one answer for his hospitality.

"I've been in Rivendale, the Last Homely House. I… My father and I lived there for many years because Mother did not want me to be an outcast in the Shire. I miss my father dearly, but I thought it was time to return and past time for me to meet my younger brother." I smiled half-heartedly, hoping this small explanation would be enough for his curious mind. He nodded and I could almost see the gears in his mind cranking and turning this new bit of information. "I will not tell you about my father just yet though," I warned, "that tale is for another day and I may need a strong drink to get through it all by the end." With that said, I bid Bilbo goodnight and thanked him once again for his generosity.

Once the door closed behind Bilbo I changed into the night gown given to me by the elves before I had left. It brought little comfort, but there was some in its softness and the memory of my father. I bend in front of the mirror Mother had once shown me as a young girl, the memory dim and faded now. My hair, dirty blonde and darker than Bilbo's, was braided back in two thick braids. Normally I wove flowers into the strands, but no healthy black flowers grew to show my mourning. My ears peaked out, pointed as all hobbit ears are, but my skin shown in the moonlight, paler than the other hobbits even though I was always out in the sun. My eyes are sunken, from grief or travel I do not know. Their dark blue depths shine with tears unshed. I step back from the mirror, standing straight again as I do. I am taller than the other hobbit lasses, even taller than most of the lads. Everything about me is strange for a hobbit, and I cannot hide it.

Walking over to my bed, I notice the sheets are a soft green color, the same as my childhood bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling above me knowing that my journey had really only just begun. The hobbits who still could remember me thought only that I was a strange child, cursed with fairy magics or worse. My desire for adventure had never abated and I knew that I would have to settle down, at least for a while, in order to fit in with the hobbits for the time that I stayed with Bilbo. Little did I know that I would only have to stay for a few years before an adventure came knocking at his door in the form of an old friend of mine.


	2. Chapter 1: Not All Adventures are Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Bilbo doesn't welcome an adventure, Bella can't help but be excited at the opportunity.

The day the Grey Pilgrim came to visit Bilbo I had been in the village square bartering for some fish to make that night's dinner. When I returned to Bilbo's hobbit hole there was a strange mark on the door and Bilbo was almost huddling in the corner. "Bilbo, brother," I started, "whatever is the matter?"

"That Gandalf, that wizard!" Bilbo blustered, "He thinks he can just come up to my house, to my home, and ask me to join in an adventure." I could see my dear brother, for he had become very dear to me by this point, was all in a fluster and I understood why even though the thought of an adventure pleased me very much. I made a mental note to sharpen my swords by evening before attempting to calm my brother.

"Brother please," I placed my hands on his shoulders seeing as he was a half a head shorter than me. "There is nothing to worry about, Gandalf has left. I see no reason to fret about this any more than you have. Tend to your plants and by tea time tomorrow you will have forgotten all about it." And forget he did, he was a forgetful type of fellow. You could never quite blame him for it though since he was a kind soul.

When tea time came around the next day, there was a sharp rap at the door. "Bilbo," I shouted, grabbing his attention from the maps he was looking over, "there is someone at the door!" As Bilbo trotted up to open the door I heard him mutter something about unexpected guests.

I listened carefully to hear who this unexpected visitor could be. "Dwalin, at your service!" A strong voice and manners to boot, it certainly was an unexpected visitor who certainly was not a hobbit. I hurried to grab another teacup for our guest as I heard Bilbo return the greeting. When I returned to the table I was greeted by the sight of a sturdy dwarf clad in armor and decorated with tattoos upon his head. I bowed, "Bella, at your service." I hoped using his greeting would appease his gruff look; he looked like the sort who you wanted to be on the good side of. He had the look of a battle-tested warrior and I was not willing to test him myself. His nod to me was enough that I did not worry about offense. "Do ye have anythin' stronger than that dribble?" Dwalin asked roughly.

Bilbo was already in distress and the bold comment would have sent him into a rant if I had not intervened. "Yes, brother has a wonderful collection of ales. Brother, would you go to the pantry and get Master Dwalin a strong brew?" I hoped the distraction of fetching some good drink would be enough to distract poor Bilbo from his quickly increasing worries. As Bilbo was heading off to the pantry I heard another strong rap on the door. "You might want to make that two drinks brother!" I holler after him as I head to the door, ready to great our second unexpected guest of the day.

I haul the heavy front door open and before me stands an elderly dwarf in a blue hood and before I know it he is bowing down and saying, "Balin, at your service." "Bella at yours," I reply trying to remember the manners taught to me by my father. As Balin enters he removes his cloak and puts it next to what I assume must be Dwalin's. "I see they have already begun to arrive." Balin's eyes hold a sparkle and he quickly heads to where Dwalin is now seated and downing seed cakes as though he had never had one before. He stands to great Balin and I find that they are brothers as they bash their heads together in a greeting that makes my head hurt to even think about. Soon Bilbo returns with two strong meads, though not as strong as dwarven ale, and Balin and Dwalin become caught up in sharing tales of their time apart.

"It's alright Bilbo," I rest my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Just two dwarves, friendly and jolly. Nothing to worry about. Gandalf probably sent them, he has always been stubborn when dealing with things like adventures." Bilbo's face goes white then. "No, now you're worrying again. I'm telling you, it's going to be alright. I will go in your stead if I need to." Now his face is stern, like I'm the younger sibling and I have no right to go defending him.

"Belladonna Baggins!" He states with a huff, "I will not have you running off into an adventure at the slightest whim. You and I are respectable hobbits and respectable hobbits do not go on wild adventures because a wizard decided they should. We are of Bag End." I shake my head slowly and a little sadly at him. I am telling him without saying that his words are not true. I may be named after Belladonna Took of the Shire, but I was also from the world outside. I was born because of an adventure and it was only fitting for me to go on one.

Before I could protest his stubbornness anymore, another loud knocking came at the door and Bilbo was stomping off ready to send these new visitors on their way. I followed behind, hiding a smile at what I thought would surely be an entertainment. When Bilbo opened the door I saw two young dwarves. "Fili." Said one. "And Kili." Said the other. "At your service," they announced together dropping into a deep bow. "You must be Mister Boggins!" The one named Kili exclaimed and before either of them could take one step into the house, Bilbo responded with a, "Nope! You've got the wrong house. Good day." And he attempted to shut the door on the dwarves, but Kili stuck his foot in just in time. "Has it been cancelled?" He asked. "No one told us," Fili spoke up.

"Has what been canceled? What no, nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo really was getting quite flustered, but I couldn't help just watching and enjoying the show. "Well that's a relief," Kili said with a boyish grin and walked right in to sit with Dwalin and Balin. Fili placed his weapons in Bilbo's hands and strutted to join the others. "Treat them well," he called over his shoulder, "I just had them sharpened." I walked forward to take Fili's weapons from poor Bilbo and I placed them on a low chest out of the way. I put a hand on Bilbo's back and led him to the dwarves. "Be a good host now, they're in the house already anyway."

Just as Bilbo began to relax with his own mug of ale, there was yet another pounding at the door. "We had better get the table ready for the others," Balin stated, "We won't fit everyone as it is right now."

"Fit… everyone?" Bilbo almost squeaked. "Just how many dwarves are we expecting?" Biblo's only answer was another harsh rap on the door. I rushed to get the door before it would be busted down leaving Bilbo to deal with the already rowdy group in the dining room.

As I pulled the door open once again, several dwarves fell to the floor in front of me all in a heap. I almost laughed at the humor of it, but I did not want to offend any of them. I looked behind them to see my dear friend Gandalf. He had visited Rivendale often enough as I was growing up. He had seen something in me then and I think he knew I would be with Bilbo when he came with his offer of an adventure. I gave him a smile and bid them all enter. I received a chorus of names and "At your service" from each of the dwarves. In all there were now twelve dwarves.

Of the group that came in there was Ori, Nori, and Dori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, and Oin and Gloin. The group quickly settled in the dining room where Fili, Kili, and Dwalin had arranged the table to seat all of them. I had never before seen such raucous merry making before. The dwarves were loud, almost to the point of being rude. Fili even walked down the table offering ales as he went.

I couldn't have been happier, although Bilbo looked worse for wear. He seemed to be settling down and accepting that his pantries were all raided and that he wasn't going to get peace tonight when Ori came up and asked what he should do with his plate. This started the dwarves on a song and as soon as Bilbo said they would blunt the knives, the dwarves were singing about all the terrible things they would do to the poor dinnerware. Luckily for the dwarves, Bilbo's precious plates and cups were completely unharmed at the end. Once everything was cleaned and put away and Bilbo felt that maybe, just maybe he could relax, there came one last knock on the door.

The merriment drained and Gandalf spoke, almost unheard even with the quiet, "He's here." Bilbo went to the door, I trailed close behind with the others, and opened it. The door revealed a most impressive dwarf. He was obviously important from the first moment I saw him, but I didn't know until later that evening that he was a prince forced into exile by a dragon. "This, Bilbo Baggins, is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company," Gandalf introduced the proud dwarf. There was no "At your service" from Thorin, not even a greeting really. He looked coldly down his nose at my brother and stated, "This is our burgler? He looks more like a grocer to me." And as the laughter went around the room, I held my temper in check.

Thorin went to the table and the other dwarves quickly brought him food and drink, but there was not the same merriment as before. Thorin brought with him business and dark words. I felt a stirring of fear and anticipation, but I stayed quiet. I knew little of dwarves and their customs and I did not wish to be rude. My thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf who produced from the folds of his robe a map. The dwarves stated that they knew where the lonely mountain was and that there was no need for this map. They could not go in through the front gate they said, for it was sealed. Gandalf then pulled out a key and presented it to Thorin. There was another way in, one that had been kept secret even from Thorin.

Balin handed a contract to Bilbo and I watched as his face became more ashen as he read the various ways that death may come to him on the journey. Bofur was not particularly helpful when he decided that elaborating on incineration was a good idea for my poor brother. I rushed over to him just as he fainted, catching him and laying him gently down. "You didn't have to say those things you know," I nearly growl at Bofur. "He was already worried about it before you piped up."

"And it just proves how Mister Baggins is not meant to be the fourteenth member of our company," Thorin scowled back at me, but I would not let this haughty dwarf push me or my brother around.

"You know nothing of the Shire folk," I scold back. "Bilbo is a strong and hearty hobbit, he just hasn't had the chance to show it. If Gandalf chose him, he chose him for a reason. Though I hope you know that I would be coming Gandalf?" I direct the last portion of my tirade to the wizard with a softer tone.

"I had a notion that you would, Bella," he puffs up a smoke ring, letting it change color and settle about his head.

"You cannot be serious," Thorin cuts in. "I will not have some hobbit lass running around a dangerous adventure with my company." My pride injured I leave Bilbo resting on the carpet to stare down at Thorin in his seat.

"I repeat myself, you know nothing of us Shire folk, less so of me or my brother. If you wish it I will prove myself to be worth bringing, I can fight as well as any you have brought with you." Thorin and I glare, not breaking eye contact when I hear Kili accept my challenge. I nod in acknowledgement, but do not look away from the dwarf king.

Before I can get my recently sharpened swords Gandalf holds his hands up to placate me and Thorin. "This is neither the time nor the place to be fighting, Bella," he shakes his head. "Blast the stubbornness of dwarves and blast your share of it too, you Took. Now if everyone would sit, we can reach some kind of agreement on the matter. Bella, you will come if Bilbo is brought, hmm?" I nod in answer to his question. "And Thorin, you wish for a fourteenth member of your company and I have chosen for your burglar, the capable Bilbo Baggins. So it would seem that you have gained two more members instead of just one; that is if our dear Mister Baggins agrees to your contract."

I retire to my room, sure in the fact that Gandalf will not allow the dwarves to take Bilbo without taking me as well. I knew that night that it would be my job to follow Bilbo and to keep him safe as Thorin obviously would not do it himself. I willed myself to rest, knowing I would be up early tomorrow to either see the dwarves off or to leave with them. Rest did not come easily and late in the night I snuck to Bilbo's room to see his view of the situation.

"I can't," he said without even looking up at me. "I know you want an adventure Bella, I know you do. But… the Shire, this life… it's all I've ever known. How can I just up and leave just like that?" I stay silent, looking up at him from my seat on the floor. "It all sounds so exciting, and their song… Oh Bella, you should have heard it, it was beautiful. But I am a Baggins of Bad End, and that's where I should stay. Be respectable." He looked up at me then, with so much confusion in his eyes that all I could do was give him a hug.

"We will do what you wish, brother," I whisper to him. "I do not know these dwarves or their plight. I will not be sad to miss an adventure if it displeases you to go." These are lies, white ones I suppose, but they clear his eyes and he nods as though he knows what to do.

"Then I guess we will be going on an adventure together after all sister," his face was set in almost a grim line, but behind it I could see the Tookish fire that lead our mother out into the world before us. "Gandalf says we'll not be the same if we return," he murmers.

"I know." And I'm not sure I would want to be the same in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter, beginnings are so hard for me XD Let me know what you think! I'm so excited to be here on AO3 now.


	3. Chapter 2: Starting An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a journey seems to be the most calm. Bilbo and Bella join up with the others and learn a little about what they've gotten themselves into.

The next morning brought a chill in the air, though it was early May, and I was awake earlier than most of the dwarves. I left Bilbo to get as much rest as I could allow him as I prepared a warm breakfast for the group. Gandalf came to me in the kitchen as I was still frying up some fresh bacon.

"Are you sure about Bilbo, Mithrandir?" I ask without looking up at him. I move to place the finished bacon on a platter before adding more to the pan. I try to not show my worry. I do not doubt Gandalf's wisdom, but it is hard for me to trust that Bilbo will be safe.

"Yes," he answers without hesitation. "Your brother is just the one for this task. Without him this company will fail their quest and won't get to see a single piece of gold from their mountain. You will also be important to them by the end, though I cannot see what that end may be." Gandalf's words both warm and chill me. His confidence in his choice has me calm enough to wonder at what will lie ahead for me on this journey.

As I finish plating the various breakfast foods I'd prepared, I wasn't as good a cook as Bilbo, I called to the dwarves already awake. "Get your food while it's hot Master Dwarves." I left them to eat their shares and went to gather Bilbo from his sleep. I slipped back to my brother's room to find him already awake and sitting on his bed lost in thought. I sit down next to him and place my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Are you ready for this, Bilbo?" I ask softly, worried that he might change his mind from last night. All he does in reply is hand me the contract, his name signed at the bottom. I give him a quick nod, collect the paper from him, and leave him to gather his courage just a while longer.

When I return to the dining room, the dwarves have made a mess of the entire table. I think gladly that I had the foresight to keep servings for myself and Bilbo in the kitchen since the entirety of what I set out has been devoured eagerly by the thirteen dwarves and one wizard sitting around the table. I hand Balin the contract that Bilbo had signed and he looked over it carefully before declaring that all was in order. Thorin still glowered at me from his place at the table, but Gandalf's words from the night before rang in my head and I ignored his glares instead of meeting them with ones of my own. He ordered the dwarves to pack their things and move out.

"Are you leaving so soon that you would leave Bilbo?" I can't believe Thorin's disregard for my brother. He gives me only a passing glance before walking out the front door. The other dwarves quickly follow, leaving me to stew in frustration at the lack of respect that the dwarven prince gives me and my brother. Gandalf however stays behind and softly places a hand on my shoulder.

"Forgive Thorin and his stubbornness, he has a great weight on his shoulders and does not wish to fail his quest." Gandalf's words are little comfort, but I let them soothe my wounded pride. "We are to meet up with the dwarves at the Prancing Pony. I will go get Bilbo. Gather your things Belladonna, for this adventure will be a great one I think." With a curt nod, he wandered down the halls to go find the burglar of Thorin Oakenshield's company.

I wandered back to my room and pulled my elvish blade lovingly from its scabbard. It was forged in Gondolin my father said. One of the finest blades a warrior could ask for. "I have no more use for it," he had told me with pride in his eyes. "I gladly pass it on to you, Vendethiel my daughter, for you have earned it." I beamed up at him then, young and eager to prove my bravery. I don't think he ever meant for me to use it in a real battle. I sheathed the blade once more and buckled it as well as my dwarven blade to my belt. I pulled my tunic into place better over my hips so that the swords did not bunch the fabric underneath the belt. I then buckled my leg wraps that held a dagger each to my thighs. Next came my vambraces, again with daggers tucked away where they were not easily noticed. I grabbed my quiver of arrows out of my closet and strapped it on. I stuffed some food and a simple change of clothes into a pack, swinging that onto my back as I picked my bow up. I look one last time around the room that I had begun to love and my eyes swept across a necklace Bilbo had gifted me on my last birthday.

I walk slowly over and pick it up, admiring the detailing on the flower. It was elvish make, I was sure of it. I never asked Bilbo where he got it. Without thinking I placed the necklace around my neck and tucked it away under my tunic. It was time to go and meet the dwarves.

When I came out into the front parlor, Bilbo was there nervously pacing with a small pack on the floor next to his path. Gandalf just waited patiently in the corner and gave a small smile when he noticed me. "Ready for our first adventure, Brother?" He looks up at me, startled out of his thoughts and gives a timid twitch of a smile before looking once more at the ground. Before he has time to voice the doubts I know are swimming in his head, I open the door and usher him out, handing him his pack as I do so.

The short hike to the Prancing Pony was spent in silence; our swift pace enough to keep us short of breath so that we might make it in time to meet with the dwarves before their patience wore out. I could almost see Bilbo's doubts floating about his head, little goblins and orcs to my imaginings, screeching failures at Bilbo hoping to get him to turn back before he even started. My own mind was filled with a mixture of excitement and worry. I had promised Mother before I left that I would take care of myself if I ever had the chance to go on my own adventure. Now I felt that promise weighing on me twice as much. I knew I had to watch over Bilbo and keep him safe; Mother would turn in her grave if I didn't protect him.

We came to the Prancing Pony much more quickly than I had expected. My mind was lost in its own wanderings when Gandalf announced our arrival to the others. Bilbo was hauled up to sit on his own pony by Fili and Kili. Before one of the other dwarves could even think of trying the same trick on me, I swung myself up onto the pony offered to me. As I settled into my saddle I noticed that Gandalf had of course mounted a beautiful horse instead of a small pony. I looked around for Bilbo and found him sitting stiffly atop a chestnut brown pony who seemed like a gentle soul.

I allowed my pony to slow so that I could ride next to my brother. "Bilbo, you need to move with your pony or you will be too sore to even stand by lunch." I frowned slightly at his rigid posture. "Like this." I exaggerated my motions to show him how I was riding. When he started to tentatively try copying my motions I gave him a smile. "There you go!" I reached over to fix the position of his hands and when I decided he was settled well enough on his poor pony, I turned my attention to the rest of the group.

Small bags of coins were flying along the column of dwarves and I looked to Gandalf for answers. "The dwarves placed bets on whether dear Bilbo would come," he answered my silent question.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo my boy, I never doubted you for a second." And with that Gandalf caught his own small bag jingling with coins. I shook my head at the bets; Bilbo had signed the contract after all.

Nothing else of excitement happened for quite a while after Bilbo and I joined the dwarves. The Shire and the lands close to it are calm, peaceful places and have little to worry a group of travelling dwarves. We came across inns regularly and did not have to sleep on the ground until a few weeks after we had started our adventure. The first night we spent in the woods, Bilbo had trouble sleeping. I could feel his restless turning and waited for him to say something to me or to just fall asleep. After an hour of this, Bilbo finally stood up and wandered over to his pony. I sat up as well to keep an eye on him, since I hadn't fallen asleep with the others.

I saw Bilbo sneak his pony, Mertle I think, an apple he had picked coming along an orchard path the other day. Even though he hadn't liked his pony at the start, I could see Bilbo's gentle nature coming through. Before Mertle had even had more than a munch on the apple a shriek rang through the night. Bilbo turned with startled eyes to look at Fili and Kili.

"What was that?"

"Orc raiders," Kili explained, looking serious, "they come in the early hours of day before dawn has come and attack when everyone is asleep. There's no shouts, only lots of blood." I could see Bilbo visibly pale as the brothers choked back laughter and was going to scold the princelings when Thorin stood up.

"Are orcs a joke to you?" His anger was sharp in the cold night.

"We meant nothing by it," Fili and Kili looked properly remorseful under their uncle's harsh words.

"You know nothing of the world." Thorin stalked over to a ridge nearby as Balin came over to the boys.

"Don't mind him laddie, he has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin dove into a tale then about the Battle of Azanulbizar. My respect for Thorin grew that night as I learned more about his hard past. His grandfather was slain in front of him and had it not been for his strength and courage, the dwarves would have been lost that day. Instead he stood against Azog the Defiler with and oaken branch for a shield, cutting his hand off and rallying his troops.

"The pale orc," Bilbo spoke up quietly, "what happened to him?"

"The coward crawled back to the hole it came from. That filth died from his wounds long ago." Thorin answered back, his anger not truly abated, but cooled in the night. I felt I could see sorrow behind his proud eyes.

"Bilbo, let us try and get some sleep," I murmured. I guided him back to our bedrolls and lay down next to him for warmth.

"They all care so much for him," he looked up at me. "They follow him not for their home, but for their king." His eyes held awe for the exiled king and his followers. Bilbo had not seen such loyalty before; hobbits are simple folk and have no need for the honor of warriors or the loyalty of subjects.

"Get some sleep." I did not want to think that I had been so wrong in judging Thorin Oakenshield. He was wrong in his judgment of my brother and I. I wrapped my arms around Bilbo and spread my blanket over his to keep him warm. I would keep Bilbo from wanting the comforts of home as much as I could, but I knew that I couldn't keep all the cold from him, there are more things that can cause a creeping chill than the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some excitement in it. Sadly beginnings are super hard for me to write and I'm hoping to write faster and more per chapter as I get to the parts that I've had in my head for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and thanks for the lovely kudos! Also if I've gotten any of the dialogue wrong, I apologize. I'm going off of memory and my memory for words is not always the best.


	4. Chapter 3: Trolls Are Smelly Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili have the brilliant idea to send their yet untested burglar against trolls to retrieve their ponies. Bella does not find this amusing. She's about as amused about trolls as Thorin is about seeking refuge with elves.

It was days later when we came across an old abandoned house and Thorin decided that we would stay the night in the area. Gandalf went off in a huff complaining about the stubbornness of dwarves and how he was the only reasonable company. I was tempted to see if I could follow him, but it is never wise to bother an angry wizard. The whole company started to set up camp and Fili and Kili, always together it seemed, were sent off to watch the ponies.

Bilbo helped cook the meal and passed it out to me and the other dwarves. Bofur handed him two more bowls and asked Bilbo if he would take them to the brothers on pony watch. I gave him a small smile as he walked past me looking bedraggled and frustrated. "Don't worry brother," I called after him, "not much can happen to you when you're just bringing a couple of dwarven brothers their soup!" I turned back to the others who were already beginning up their singing for the evening. I caught Dwalin eying me as he had taken to doing over the past week or so. I only raised an eyebrow at him before I continued my meal.

I was halfway through my soup when I realized Bilbo had not yet returned for his own serving. I looked around the fire trying to find my brother, but could not spot him. I stood and made for where I knew Fili and Kili had taken the ponies. When I arrived I saw that some ponies were missing and so were Bilbo and the brothers. I felt a flutter of panic as I crept through the ponies trying to hear where they might have gotten to.

"Kili, I think we should get uncle now." That would be Fili. I followed his voice to a pair of trees.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I whispered harshly. I sensed danger and it was a small amount of fun to watch the two dwarves jump sheepishly.

"Trolls got our ponies." Kili piped up before Fili could silence him. I glared at the two, waiting for more explanation.

"So we…" "We thought our burglar could…" "Get them back!" Fili and Kili stumbled over each other trying to convince me it wasn't a bad idea as my anger unfurled. I could not believe they had sent my little brother into danger without so much as a warning to me or the others.

"You get the others. Now." I gave them each a pointed stare so they knew I was not joking. "I will go see if I can get Bilbo back before your brilliant idea gets him injured or killed." I stalked away without seeing if the brothers had even listened. I unsheathed my two blades preparing for the worse. Guilt was already curling in my stomach as I listened for the trolls.

They were discussing how to properly cook ponies when I reached the edge of their campfire. I hid in the brush nearby trying to find Bilbo. I noticed him behind one of the three trolls trying to steal his blade, probably to cut the ties on the ponies' makeshift pen that the trolls had put our steeds in. I looked on horrified as the troll reached behind him and grabbed not only his handkerchief, but Bilbo as well.

"Lookit what come out of me nose! It has arms and legs and everything!" I faintly heard the troll cry out, distressed at how something alive could come out of his noise. I was already on the move, both swords drawn and ready for battle. I did not hear the rest of their conversation or Bilbo's attempt to get away. All I knew was that my brother was in danger and I had to get to him.

I lashed out hitting the closest troll on his heel and a pain filled howl filled the night. "Put him down!" I shouted up at the brutes.

"You and what army?" The troll holding Bilbo asked, not impressed by the sight of one small Halfling.

"I said, Put. Him. Down!" I growled. I was unprepared when the troll tossed Bilbo at me, forcing me to drop my weapons in order to catch him safely. As I struggled to gain my footing again and wield my swords, Thorin and his company came charging in to the fray.

Soon all I knew was the twirl of my own blades and the heavy thud that came from connecting with one of the trolls' legs or arms as they reached for us. I could see that the dwarves could all fight together. They seemed so in tune with each other, communicating without so much as a word. Dwalin would bend over so that Thorin could get a boost up to cut Ori free from the clutch of a troll or Fili and Kili would fight back to back twirling around each other to protect their backs. I knew I could only stay out of the way, getting in thrusts and cuts when I had an opening. Our fighting was brought to an abrupt end when I couldn't help but cry out as I saw two of the trolls holding up Bilbo and threatening to tear his limbs off. Thorin thankfully restrained Kili and after a tense moment he tossed down his sword. The other dwarves followed suit, my own weapons forgotten by my side as soon as I saw the danger Bilbo was in.

Quickly after we were all trussed up in sacks and several of the dwarves were over a fire as the trolls cooked them alive. All I could think of was how to get Bilbo out of this mess, my mind running in circles coming up with no way to save him. Then Bilbo gave me a look with a small wink and stood up.

"Excuse me!" he shouted up at the trolls. "I think you are going to need more than just a pinch of salt to season these dwarves, I mean, have you smelled them?"

"What do you mean?" the trolls asked suspiciously.

"Well there's a secret to cooking dwarves." Bilbo looked absolutely terrified, but he kept reaching for idea. "The secret to cooking dwarves is… is…"

"Go on then, tell us the secret." The troll who seemed in charge of cooking prodded.

"Well, yes, I'm getting to that. The secret to cooking dwarves is… is to skin them first!" Bilbo stated almost in triumph.

"I say we just eat them raw, nothing wrong with a bit of fresh dwarf!" One of the trolls went over and picked up poor Bombur.

"Not that one!" Bilbo almost fell over as he tried reaching towards Bombur. "He uh… He has… um… parasites! Yes, uh, worms in his tubes." Bombur was dropped unceremoniously on top of the rest of us as the troll recoiled in disgust. "In fact they all do. They all have parasites."

"I ain't got parasites!" "YOU have parasites." The dwarves all groused and complained back at Bilbo as he rolled his eyes at them. I stayed quiet, my legs pinned by Bombur so I unfortunately couldn't kick them into realizing what he was trying to get them to understand. Thankfully Thorin understood enough to give one swift kick and soon there was a chorus of, "I've got parasites!" and "I'm completely infested!" as well as a couple voices calling out "Me too!"

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" The largest of the trolls asked, glaring menacingly at Bilbo.

Before he could reply, a great voice called out, "The dawn take you." And with a loud crack the boulder that was blocking the sun's rays was split in two and the trolls turned to stone. Gandalf quickly made his way down untying first Bilbo then the group of us who were on the ground. Thorin and the other dwarves quickly untied those who had been above the fire and checked them for any burns.

I found my way over to Bilbo, looking him over for wounds. "Are you alright, brother?" I ran my hands lightly over his frame looking for his reaction in case he had any injuries from being tossed around.

"Other than smelling like troll snot," Bilbo made a face as he caught a whiff of himself, "I believe I am quite alright considering. You shouldn't have rushed in so soon, I was going to figure a way out of that mess." I laughed and hugged him, grateful that he was unharmed. "Let's see if we can't clean me up while the others go search that troll cave they are talking about."

We stayed nearby the group, but I found some moss that would work for wiping Bilbo down and used some of my water to get the worst of it off. "It's not a bath, but it's better than nothing at all I suppose." I stood back to take in all of Bilbo. He was starting to thin just a little, living on the road was so different than having a nice warm bed to sink into each night. He held himself differently now as well. I think he was starting to discover some of his Tookish courage. For that I was very glad. His eyes shown with both fear and excitement, though I think he would tell anyone that it was only fear, he was supposed to be a respectable hobbit after all.

Bilbo and I rejoined the group waiting outside of the troll cave just as Thorin and Gandalf were coming out. Gandalf pulled Bilbo aside to give him what looked to be a short elvish blade. I left Bilbo in Gandalf's care for the moment and took the time to assess what had happened with the trolls. Fili and Kili had been fool enough to send my unarmed brother in to deal with trolls, I had been brash enough to charge in on my own, and Thorin had laid his arms down and put his dwarves at risk so that Bilbo would not be torn limb from limb. It seemed strange that this dwarven prince, this exiled king, would lay down his life and his men's lives for a hobbit who he had promised to not be responsible for.

As I pondered these strange events I heard someone call out that something was coming. I immediately drew my weapons and stepped in front of Bilbo. A sled pulled by a team of surprisingly large rabbits burst out of the bushes and landed in our midst. "Radagast," Gandalf exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf, there are dark things happening in Greenwood." With that Gandalf and Radagast moved away from the group to discuss whatever it is that wizards discuss.

The group was given precious moments to rest. I decided that the best way to spend it was to show Bilbo how to properly hold his sword. "No, relax your shoulders more. Not so much that you drop your guard." I huffed impatiently at my brother. "You need to keep a grip on it, but you don't want to be so tense that one hit will ring up one arm and down the other." I moved to correct his feet and once I was glad with his position I told him to give the sword a swing.

Bilbo's first swings were wild and uncontrolled and I had a hard time not laughing. Stifling my mirth I told him to make smaller swings. "Don't use so much energy or you'll be tired out before you even get the chance to do any damage." I showed him a couple swings and stabs with my own sword in the air. "It's all about being fast and accurate for you and me. We're small and we don't have the strength of dwarves. We have to hit and not be hit."

A howl cut through the air. "Are there wolves here?" Bilbo asked.

"Not wolves, wargs." Bofur answered and before the information had time to sink in, a giant warg came over a ridge and leapt down at the company. It was quickly dispatched by Thorin and Dwalin. We were ready for the second warg and Kili sent an arrow into its shoulder bringing it down. It was finished by a swift swing of Fili's swords.

"Who did you tell of your quest besides your kin?" Gandalf rounds angrily on Thorin.

"No one," Thorin's glare back at the wizard was stern enough to leave no doubt. "I told no one."

"You are being hunted." Gandalf exclaimed. This settled heavily with the company, but we did not have time to think about why we were being hunted.

Radagast pulled up ready on his sled. "I will draw them off."

"Those are Gundabad wargs," Gandalf stated with worry. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try." With that Radagast was off hooting and hollering drawing the wargs and their riders after the brown wizard. We wasted no time using the strange wizard's distraction and headed out of the forest we were currently resting in to make for where ever Gandalf was leading us.

As we made our way across the open landscape with only some boulders offering us cover, Thorin questioned where Gandalf was leading us. Always a mystery, the company's wizard did not answer him. As we hid behind yet another boulder a warg and its rider climbed upon our hiding spot and looked out over the plains. Thorin's look to Kili had him taking a quick step out of his place and sent an arrow into the warg. As the rider brought a horn to his lips I stepped out and launched an arrow into him. The warg and rider tumbled down into our company and they were quickly, but not quietly dispatched.

The warg's death cry was loud and we knew we were no longer hidden from the rest of the orcs. "Quickly! Run!" Gandalf's urging was not needed and we began a sprint for our lives. I could see the orc riders closing in quickly behind us and I pulled Bilbo upright when he stumbled, putting him in front of me closer to the middle of our spread out group. We did not get much farther as riders were quickly surrounding us.

"There's more!" Fili called out, "We're surrounded."

Kili began to fire arrows, taking down riders with each shot. Gandalf had once again disappeared in the confusion and the dwarves were making it quite clear how little they trusted the wizard's help. I helped Kili, firing my own arrows at the foes that would soon be upon us. I checked behind me to see that Bilbo had his elvish short sword out, but his hands were shaking too much for me to trust him to defend himself. As I checked his safety I saw Gandalf appear from between two boulders and cried out for us to follow him.

I made sure Bilbo had gotten down safely before defending the dwarves' retreat. Thorin called for Kili who was still farther out than the rest and I shot down a warg who came too close to him. I jumped down just after Kili and moved out of the way for Fili and Thorin who came down after us. Fili, Thorin and I looked back out the way we came, but no orcs came down as we heard cries of anger from the orcs and the sounds of dull thuds of dead bodies. Before my curiosity could convince me to climb up for a look, a dead orc came tumbling down, an elvish arrow sticking out of him.

"I can'ae see where the path goes. Do we follow it?" Dwalin's gruff voice called from a little ways down a corridor.

"Of course we follow it!" Bofur answered quickly. We all started down the path in single file. The path was so narrow that at times we had to push poor Bombur through. As we continued through the crevice, I could almost feel Thorin's mood worsening. At the end of the tunnel we came out into a beautiful valley that I would recognize anywhere. Gandalf was speaking about it, but all I heard of his talk was, "It is known by another name in the common tongue."

"Rivendell." Bilbo was already taken in by the valley's beauty. I could see some of the weariness and fear of the last day falling from his shoulders and his mood was improving almost as fast as Thorin's was deteriorating. I walked up next to my brother as the group began trudging towards the elvish city, pushing him to stay in line.

"It is beautiful brother." I whispered to him. "I'll show you all the sights that I loved as a child. I'm not sure how much time we will have here, Thorin already looks ready to leave. I hope Gandalf can charm enough for twenty with how our dwarven king is acting." Bilbo stifled a laugh at that and before we could talk anymore, an elf, Lindir I think, greeted Gandalf with a smile.

"I need to speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf smiled at the young looking elf, though he most likely was far older than any of the dwarves with us.

"He is not here." A small frown and grumbles met that answer.

"Well where is he?" Gandalf's question was answered with a horn call and a group of armed elves riding into Rivendell. The dwarves of course thought only of threat from the elves and I found myself being pulled into the center of a circle of bristling dwarves. Circled by the elves, the dwarves shifted restlessly until Elrond dismounted and greeted Gandalf. He then turned his attention to Thorin and greeted him kindly though Thorin's gruff dislike of the elves showed clearly.

As Elrond uttered in Sindarin to the dwarves, Gloin spoke up with offense, "Does he offer us insult?" The other dwarves quickly muttered their own doubts of the elf lord until I spoke bluntly from the middle of the group. "He's offering us dinner Master Gloin." Soon I heard mutters about accepting and that dinner would be well welcomed even if it was from elves. Thorin nodded and Gloin spoke up once again for the group. "Well if that's the case, lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will follow book verse so expect one or two Rivendell chapters. I want to use the rest time to develop a start of friendship between the hobbits and the dwarves. Also some more back story for my OC and some awesomeness will ensue. Hopefully I will have it up within a couple days. Get excited guys! Story time is starting to pick up. Also keep an eye out for side stories to this one. I think I will add some drabbles that are ideas that I like, but don't necessarily add to the main story line. Lots of love to my wonderful readers :D


	5. Chapter 4: Safe from harm, but not from suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendale is a beautiful place, at least it is to Bella and her brother. Sadly Bella has to work hard to hide her true identity from the dwarves when she reaches home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I made it extra long this time because I love you guys and I'm really happy to be writing this silly story. I will try to do more updates since life should be settling down again so that I have some more time to do things like writing awesomely silly fanfics. :)

The dwarves were subdued during their dinner at Lord Elrond's table. I even heard Ori murmur quietly to his brothers about disliking green food and wondering if the elves had any chips. I quieted a giggle as I tuned into what Elrond was saying about the elvish swords that Gandalf and Thorin had found in the troll hoard.

"This is Glamdring and this, Orcrist. These were forged in Gondolin by my kin. How did you come across these blades?"

"We found them in a troll hoard," Gandalf replied, "the roads are getting dangerous." Gandalf's ominous words found no hold over the table, Lord Elrond either unhearing or ignoring them. I could sense this would come up again later, but Gandalf let the matter go for the moment.

I looked over to Bilbo who was examining his small sword. "I wouldn't bother, laddie," Balin told him softly. "Blades are named for their great deeds in battle."

"Are you saying my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked almost indignantly. It was amusing to see that though he didn't want to fight, he had pride in his small blade.

"I'm not sure it even is a sword, more like a letter-opener." Balin's small smile spoke volumes of what the dwarves thought of Bilbo's little blade. It may have been the perfect size for my hobbit brother, but it was much too small to look threatening to any other race.

\----

After dinner, Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and even Bilbo went with Lord Elrond to his chambers. I figured this was to do with the map since Gandalf had stated at Bag End that he did not have the knowledge to find what else was hidden on it. I took this time to explore Rivendell in the dusk.

"Vendethiel? Is that you?" I turned sharply at hearing my Sindarin name. Standing behind me was a tall elf lord clothed elegantly, but not as richly as the highest standing elves. "What are you doing back in Rivendell so soon, my daughter?"

"Amdir, father," I rushed into his open arms before remembering who I was in Rivendell with. "I came with the dwarves; they must not know who you are." Worry shown in my eyes, I did not want to find out what the company would do if they found out that their burglar's older sister was in fact half-elf. Father understood my worries and he made sure to keep his distance.

"Let us go to my home then," he formally said with a bow. "We can discuss your travels there without worry of mischievous eyes spying on us." I smiled at his suggestion and was quick to follow him. His pace stayed slow, long used to my short legs but never insulting my stature.

Rivendell was beautiful even at night. The paths were winding and flowed like rivers through the city. The buildings that rose on either side of our path were held up with pillars carved in the likeness of trees. Others were supported by crisscrossed patterns of vines. Blooming plants were every place I looked and I smiled to be back among the beauty of the elvish city.

"I have missed this city," 'and you' was implied as I sighed. "Though I don't miss being the only Halfling." This pulled a laugh from my father and he put his hand on my shoulder to pull me to a side path.

"I have missed you as well," his voice was soft and I could hear the quiet grief in it. "I miss your mother as well, I wish I had had more courage. I wish I had visited her before her departure from this world." It was my turn to put a comforting hand on my father's arm.

"You and I both, father. But it is in the past now and we will move on. Come we are almost home, are we not?" His shallow nod was my only answer and we finished our walk in shared sadness.

Home in Rivendell was the same as I remembered from all my years living there. It was not grand. It did not have high open ceilings like Lord Elrond's rooms. My father and I lived simply. We enjoyed a more hobbit-like home than other elves, I think it must have been for my comfort since I came from Bag End at such a young age. Much of the furniture was reminiscent of hobbit work, gifts from the Took clan to my mother that she sent with me. Some of the pieces were carved more intricately and all had some kind of vine or flower decorating them. There were soft carpets running all through the house, flowers and trees running in continuous designs all over them. I took a deep breath, memories hitting me full force with the soft scent of lilacs and lilies floating in the air. I followed my father deeper into the house and he put on a pot of water for tea.

"You haven't changed a thing since I left." I pulled down two mugs and started collecting my favorite set of herbs for tea, a luxury I wasn't sure I would get again for quite a while. "It is nice to come to something familiar instead of a harsh place to sleep on the ground."

Father turned to me and looked deeply at my tired form. "Why are you traveling with dwarves? What would convince you to journey with such gruff looking companions?" I knew he could see my weariness and how I had thinned on the journey so far.

"They asked for Bilbo, I had to come. I could not let him go on his own. He is too much a Baggins now and he will need help finding his Tookish blood again." I looked up from my place by the counter, stilling my hands. "I can't let my brother be harmed, not so long as I can help it."

"They asked for your brother? What for?" I could only shake my head. It was not my place to tell, even to my father. "It is secret then. Alright, then can you tell me they have treated you well? You are thinner than when you left and you have the look of one who has not slept well for days."

"They treat Bilbo and me without respect. Thorin does not think hobbits are much good for anything. We eat well for travelers; my weight is lessened only because of riding hard without many breaks. I sleep only so long as Bilbo is asleep and safe. I have slept less than I had become accustomed to, but I am healthy and well, father. You need not worry for me." I gave Father a brilliant smile to enforce my words as I pulled the now hot water from the fire. While I poured the water over the herbs and left the tea to steep, Father stood to collect biscuits from his small pantry.

"Then I will trust you to keep yourself and Bilbo safe. Though he is not of my blood, he is of your mother's. Will you bring him to me?" I smiled once again, happy that Bilbo would be welcomed here.

"Yes, as long as Thorin does not make us leave at first light." I brought the tea to the small table in the kitchen and spent long hours talking of my adventure so far with my father. When I got to the trolls, his face twisted in shock and almost horror at the thought that I had rushed in without thinking, but he brightened when I told of Bilbo's quick thinking. Soon I realized it was far past time that I should have returned to the dwarves and I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do when I got back to where they had set up camp. "I must go, father," I sighed mournfully, wishing for my own bed. "The dwarves will already be suspicious and it will only be worse if I spend the night away."

"I suppose you are right, though I wish you could stay here for only one night that I might have your company again." My father's face showed for a moment his age and grief. "It has been lonely these past few years, the longest in my life I should think." I pulled him into a hug, knowing that he had chosen my mother to love, but had let her think he had let her go years ago. I pulled away after a hug that was too short and gave a small wave and smile before letting myself out the door.

I hurried back to the area where the dwarves had decided to camp. They refused to be separated into rooms and as I crept back to the fire I saw they had posted a watch. I had almost managed to get to my pack without Dwalin noticing, but even in what I would consider a safe and welcoming city, the tough warrior was on his highest guard.

"Where 'ave you been lassy?" His gruff voice called out none too quietly over the snoring of the other dwarves. I looked up at him and debated whether I should give him an answer at all, my business was my own after all. "An' don' think about lyin' to me." His harsh glare was enough that I thought I should give him something to believe.

"I was exploring the city. Unlike you dwarves, we hobbits have no previous grudge against the elves and I was unsure whether I would have another chance to see Rivendell." My answer was curt and to the point, leaving my voice no room to waver. I couldn't risk letting Dwalin know what I had actually been up to, he would tell Thorin without a second thought. "And now I am going to sleep." I tried to get my bedroll from my pack and find Bilbo's small form among the dwarves, but before I could Dwalin had risen from his place and grabbed my arm.

"There's somethin' off about ye, lass," Dwalin hissed into my ear. "I will find ye out. Ye ain't like ye brother, though ye can walk quiet as him." I repressed the shiver that wanted to run through me and forced my gaze to meet his unflinchingly. I did not offer him any answer to his accusations and waited for him to release my arm. "I'm watchin' ye." Was all Dwalin said as he let me go to Bilbo.

I did so quickly and quietly, but without fear. As long as Dwalin had no more reason to doubt me than his own instincts, he would not harm me. I lay my bedroll down next to Bilbo and pulled him to me as I settled down. I knew he was not asleep and as he turned to me, his eyes full of questions, I shook my head. "Tomorrow, I will tell you tomorrow." He nodded and snuggled in next to me, sharing warmth and comfort since we were forced to sleep on a hard floor instead of the warm beds the elves had prepared for us.

\----

I awoke early the next morning and pulled myself away from Bilbo, allowing him as much sleep as I could. I was glad to see the princes on watch instead of Dwalin. I gave them a short nod before taking my pack into the bathing rooms set aside for our company. I stripped quickly and scrubbed my hair and skin clean with the elvish soaps left for us. I found a bar of lilac that must have been left by my father's request for me and after I finished washing myself and my clothes, I made sure to wrap it in an extra handkerchief to bring with me on the journey. Grabbing a soft towel left for me quietly while I washed, I dried myself and tried to get most of the water out of my curls. I debated shortly whether I should cut the long tresses off so that it would not get in my way, but I reasoned that some of the dwarves had hair longer than my own so I had no need to cut it. With my skin dry and my hair still damp, I pulled on my extra set of clothing. I put my necklace back on, once again tucking it under my shirt so that it would remain unseen.

I returned to the company dressed, but with my hair still in disarray. I resolved to have Bilbo put my hair back in the simple braids I loved so much after breakfast. Most of the dwarves were still asleep, though the ones awake gave me small glances as I returned. I figured I looked quite different with my hair undone and wearing clothes that showed my figure more. I had decided to leave my chest unbound while we had time to rest. I walked over to Bilbo, ignoring the looks tossed my way, and gently shook him awake.

"You'll probably want to wash up, brother. This may be the last proper bath we'll have in quite a while." I smiled down at his sleepy confusion.

"Bella? You look… different." Bilbo's sleep-hazed mind had trouble connecting my current look with what he had been waking up to the past few weeks. Then his face changed as he processed my words. "A proper bath?" He beamed up at me as I nodded. "Show me where to go and I'm there." I laughed softly at him and showed him to the baths.

"I'll be with the others until you return and then we'll go find some breakfast." He gave me only a shallow nod before he was lost to his own joy at a quiet and much needed bath. I returned to the others and sat down on my bedroll ready to wait in silence for Bilbo's return.

"You were gone late last night." Kili's blunt statement took me off guard. It must have shown on my face as Fili's grin was firmly in place and the two of them were headed quickly in my direction in order to prevent my escape.

"I was indeed." I replied with a smile. "Exploring new places has always been a favorite hobby of mine." I hoped that this would be enough to get the brothers to leave me alone. Dwalin wasn't awake yet, but Bofur, Bifur and Ori all were. I did not want more dwarves to be suspicious of me.

"Rivendell is new to you?" Fili this time. I could see in their faces that they knew something they weren't saying.

"Of course, I've lived in the Shire with Bilbo," I stated. "Hobbits do not have many chances to go traveling to lands of the Big Folk."

"Of course." The brothers nodded in unison as though everything made sense. Before they could ask me more questions, I saw Bilbo coming back dressed in elvish clothing and rubbing his blonde curls dry.

"Bilbo," I almost shouted in joy at his unknowing diversion. "Let us go find breakfast now that you are all clean." He nodded back at me and gestured to his new clothes.

"Aren't these gorgeous? The elves said they would fix up my clothes and gave me these to wear while my own are being repaired. I didn't even know elves would have anything to fit a hobbit!" I dragged Bilbo away from the curious stares of the dwarves, praying that they would consider the preparedness of the elves as planning by Lord Elrond.

"You look wonderful brother," I placated. "You will be even happier after breakfast though. Rivendell has a wonderful collection of tea and scones. Better than the ones I taught you to make. There will be juices from any fruit you have ever heard of and breads baked to perfection. Just you wait." I watched as Bilbo's face lit up brighter than I had seen since we started on this adventure. His childlike excitement just for a proper breakfast was a wonderful break from the dwarves' distrust of the elves.

"Have you missed living here?" Bilbo asked me after we had wandered far enough from the dwarves. I smiled thankful for his thoughtfulness in waiting to ask his questions.

"Very much. I saw my father last night, that is why I was so late." It relaxed me to finally be able to tell Bilbo about my night. "He asked me to bring you to visit next time I go. Will you come?"

Bilbo looked startled before a smile grew across his face. "He would really want to meet the child that isn't his?" I nodded and let him think. Before long he answered, "I would like very much to meet the elf that raised my wonderful sister." We shared a bright smile and soon found ourselves silenced by the great selection of foods placed in front of us for breakfast.

Before we were joined by the others for breakfast I suggested that when Bilbo and I had finished we could walk around Rivendell together and I would show him all my favorite places to stay. I also asked him about his night, since he had been left to fend for himself with dwarves, an elf and a wizard.

"There were moon runes on the map," Bilbo stated with awe. "It was astonishing. Lord Elrond looked at the map and told us that there were runes that could only be seen under a moon that was the same as the moon the runes were written under. The runes told of a door hidden on the side of the mountain, but unless we are there at the right place at the right time, there is no possibility that we will be able to see the door." I could see Bilbo's excitement over the moon runes and the secrets of the map. He didn't yet realize that the secrets revealed meant that we now had less room for error and we would have to keep on schedule or risk missing the door.

We sat again in companionable silence while we ate and soon the dwarves started filing in. Each appeared washed, but none of them smelled of the soft fragrances of the soaps left out for our use. Fili and Kili sat next to me, their curiosity most certainly not quenched by my earlier answers, but I was determined not to let them get any more questions in. Bofur took the seat next to Bilbo and I noticed, not for the first time, that the two were striking up a comfortable friendship. I was glad for Bilbo and wished I could let him have more time to talk with Bofur, but I needed to get away from Fili and Kili before they could raise Dwalin's suspicions in front of the whole company.

"Bilbo, would you like to go on that walk with me now?" I tried to not show my discomfort with all the questions that I felt buzzing around the young dwarves' minds. "I'm sure you will have plenty of time to talk with Master Bofur during lunch." I gave Bofur a smile to apologize for taking away his talking partner so quickly.

"Oh, well I suppose if you are so eager to go exploring I shall be glad to go with you. I'm sure the gardens are absolutely beautiful here." Bilbo did a wonderful job ignoring the moans and groans coming from the dwarves at his enthusiasm for being in what the dwarves considered a den of enemies.

"You are leaving us to wander amongst our enemies?" Thorin's derision never failed to put me on edge, but Bilbo simply rested a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to keep going.

"These elves are not your enemies, Thorin Oakenshield." I praised Iluvatar for Gandalf in that moment. I would leave the task of making Thorin see sense to the Grey Pilgrim. Bilbo and I continued onto our walk to the sounds of Gandalf and Thorin arguing once again about staying with the elves and how long they could spend in Rivendell.

"I never thought I would be glad for the interference of a wizard," Bilbo happily quipped once we had walked far enough from the dwarves.

"Indeed," I laughed. "Meddlesome though he is, Gandalf is a great ally." We walked quietly for a time. Occasionally I would point out my favorite places as a child, enjoying the fact that Bilbo seemed truly interested in learning about what my life used to be like. As we continued down a side path that was empty other than us, a loud thump resounded behind us which was quickly followed by a "You idjit!" whispered harshly and none too quietly. I turned fast enough to see dark hair disappear behind a tree.

Giving one simple grin to Bilbo I suggested, "Maybe we should lose our trailing dwarven princes, brother?" A small nod and a Tookish grin to match mine was all the answer I needed before grabbing on to Bilbo's hand and pulling us into an all out dash down paths I knew better than my own hand.

The princes behind us were not nearly as quiet as they would have liked and they didn't know the paths as I did, so when Bilbo and I had gained enough of a lead on the two dwarves, I pulled Bilbo with me into a side alley and put my finger to my lips in a sign for silence. Soon enough we saw two blurs pass us by, clinking and clanging all the way down the path and around the corner.

Bilbo and I hid in our side pathway stifling laughter like we were children. When our mirth had passed and we were quite sure we no longer had any trailing dwarves, I lead Bilbo to my father's house. I rapped lightly on the door before letting myself in. Bilbo hung nervously on the front step, but I pulled him in with a gentle smile.

"Do not worry, brother. My father, Amdir, is a gracious host and he is very glad to get to meet you." I placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and guided him towards the kitchen. "Father, I've brought Bilbo. Might we have second breakfast together?"

Father came out from his study room and paused when he caught sight of Bilbo. For a moment he seemed to have no words, and then he was rushing forward and catching Bilbo in a great hug while tears clung lightly to his lashes. "I have waited many years to meet you, Bilbo Baggins." Father quietly spoke into the blonde curls on Bilbo's head. "You have your mother's bearing about you, though it is much quieter than hers was." Father drew away, holding Bilbo at arm's length, and looked him over once again.

"I am glad to meet you, Amdir," Bilbo would have bowed more if he had the room for it, but Father laughed off his formalities and pulled him in towards the kitchen. "Bella speaks such wonderful things about you and Rivendale."

"She has told me a great many things about you as well." Father's soft smile could only grow as he looked upon the son that was not of his blood and yet already was a part of his heart. "You go by the name Baggins, but I hear there is some Took in you yet. Tell me, did you willingly go on this adventure or did my dear daughter manage to convince you to go for her own desires?" The question was almost directed at me, but I knew Father wanted to get to know Bilbo for himself so I stayed quiet and started to prepare a meal while my brother and father became acquainted.

"I joined this journey because I wanted to," Bilbo's voice came out strong and with conviction, though faded when he continued. "Though Bella is quite persuasive and I think I may not have been quite so willing to go if I did not have her by my side." I smile at his honesty and courage. Bilbo may have had the most courage out of all of the company, just because he did not believe he had any.

Bilbo and Father discussed many things over second breakfast. Mother was a long topic, both because of Father's desire for Bilbo to know why he never visited and because of Bilbo's desire to know more about Mother's adventures when she was younger. As I sat and listened to the stories they shared, I pulled my necklace out and fiddled with it. Father clasped a hand over mine when he noticed what I had and a small frown was pulling at his lips.

"What is it, Father?" I'd never seen him so openly sad before.

"That was my necklace once," his eyes closed in memory and his hand closed a little more over mine. "I gave it to your mother, when she first came to Rivendale. It was a promise of my love, of our love. She tried to give it back when she thought I no longer cared, but I had to refuse. I don't think either of us realized the consequences of that action." A sigh rushed through his lips and he opened his eyes to stare into mine. "Now it has come to you, my daughter. Let it never leave you. It will be your protection, it holds my love and I will always look over you while you hold onto it." I nodded, made silent by this declaration. "Bilbo, I am glad you gave this necklace to Bella, it is fitting that she be the one to wear it now."

"Yes, I thought the same when I pulled it from Mother's chest. It felt… right, for her to wear it." Bilbo added his hand over Father's. We stayed that way for many moments, letting the sorrow and love fill the spaces in our hearts. Memories flowed freely from our mouths, one story blending into another's as we each shared precious moments of Belladonna Took.

It was nearly time for lunch when Bilbo and I prepared to take our leave of Father. I wished to stay the day with him, but Bilbo pointed out that if the dwarf princes were willing to follow us when they had no reason to suspect what we were up to, then they would be most willing to hunt us down when we didn't show for food. As I open the front door I hear Father solemnly tell Bilbo, "If you are ever in Rivendale again, please think of this place as your home. You will always be welcome in my house." I turned to see Bilbo giving Father a grateful hug and a large smile.

"Thank you. I hope to return one day and read all the books in the library that I can get to." With those cheerful words, Bilbo and I walked out the door. I waved back at my father until we reached the road and I had to remember to be careful. The walk back to where the dwarves were staying was uneventful. I pointed out more places and memories that I had as a child to Bilbo, letting the calm of his curiosity lull me to a sense of security among the elves once more.

\----

I left Bilbo at the lunch table while I went to gather my bow and arrows. I figured that as long as Thorin was giving no sign of the company leaving immediately, I would use the archery range in Rivendale to practice my skills. I felt I had slowly been losing my skills while in the Shire. There were not many opportunities to practice the arts of battle in the quiet hills among the hobbits.

When I returned with my bow slung across my back, I found that Bilbo had been joined by most of the dwarves. Thankfully Thorin and Dwalin were both still absent, but Fili and Kili were both attempting to get information from Bilbo as to where he and I had gone for the morning. Bilbo surprised me yet again by deflecting their questions with an almost practiced ease. I suppose having the Sackville-Bagginses for cousins gave one a great deal of patience and a large amount of cunning when it came to unwanted questioning.

I took my seat on one side of Bilbo, noticing that Bofur was on his other side. My arrival distracted Fili and Kili from Bilbo so that Bofur could finally strike up a conversation with my brother. From what I could overhear as I ignored the princes, Bofur was discussing toy making with Bilbo. I gave a smile to Bilbo when he turned to me, and I nodded when he asked if I could carve wood at all. "But my skills would surely pale in comparison to any of the dwarves' skills here." My flattery had the desired effect of the dwarves clamoring over each other, boasting about their skills.

During the bellows of the dwarves I took the time to enjoy my lunch without any questions from overly curious princes. This did not last long though as Thorin and Dwalin arrived for lunch and the dwarves immediately quieted in respect for their king. The quiet did not last long, and neither did my distraction. I could feel eyes boring into me and when I looked around the table to find the source, I found Thorin and Dwalin giving me and Bilbo hard stares. I met their glares with one of my own, daring them to accuse us of doing something wrong yet again.

"You have been gone all morning burglar," of course Thorin would direct his questions to Bilbo. "Yet you join us for lunch. Tell me, do the elves interest you so much that you would only spend meal times with your company?"

"I was not aware I was quite welcome in this company, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo's curt reply caught us all off guard. "I do not hold the grudges you dwarves do against the elves, nor do I have any reason to." His frown matched Thorin's for ferocity and I smiled at Bilbo's Tookish nature. "Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave of the company once again in favor of the library here. While I have time I think I will take the opportunity to learn what I can here in Rivendale." Bilbo said a quiet goodbye to Bofur and Bifur who he had been conversing with before and went on his way.

I found that I was left with ten stunned dwarves, a fuming one and a suspicious one. I did not like the odds of getting away from the lunch table without drawing attention and so I decided I would have to stay where I was and finish eating. Fili was the first to break my silence, moving to where Bilbo had been sitting so that he and Kili were on either side of me.

"So where did the two of you run off to after breakfast?" I resolutely ignored Fili and tried to keep my attention on my plate, but soon that was snitched away from me and I was forced to turn my attention to the two princes.

"You tell me, O Noisy Ones." I responded angrily. "You followed me and Bilbo for quite a while if I remember; you are not nearly quiet enough to follow two hobbits if they do not want to be followed."

"What do you mean?" Kili's face shown only innocence as he asked. I only gave him a glare for an answer, took one look at my stolen food and stood from the table. "Wait!" Kili reached for my arm, but I dodged away from his grasp. "We are only curious."

"No harm meant." Fili was quick to add. Both of their faces shown with sincerity, but I knew they would just keep digging until they pulled my secrets to light. I could not let that happen.

"No harm has been done then." I could still remember my manners at least. I could see Dwalin's scowl from the corner of my eye, his suspicion would be rising at my unusual behavior. "I am off as well now. I have heard of a good archery range nearby and I might as well get some practice in while I can." I gave the dwarves a quick bow and made my way swiftly to the archery range so that I could maybe get some peace of mind back from all the chaos of the dwarves.

\----

I didn't get long to myself before Kili found where I was practicing my shots. I should have known he would follow me, he was the archer of the group after all. I praised any gods that were listening that he left me to practice in silence. He pulled out his own bow and arrows, taking shots that I would not have been able to make. I refused to let his showing off affect me though. I could not risk showing my own skills too clearly and I knew that any showing off on my part would lead to competition from Kili.

I could not hold my own pride back for long though and started taking shots that had taken me years to master. I could shoot as true as an elf and often more quickly. I sensed more than saw the smirk on Kili's face as he realized he had gotten to me. We took more and more intricate shots, mimicking and adding upon the last person's technique. It did not take long for me to realize that Kili was much more skilled in archery than I was. He was only playing with me, testing the waters to see how much I could do. Anger and respect warred within me. Anger at his teasing, respect for his skills.

"You are better than I." I finally conceded, I would keep some of my tricks to myself. "Let us rest now, you do not need to show off any more than you have already, Kili."

A grin met my surrender and I was once again tempted to let anger rule my thoughts. A good punch to the face might wipe that smug grin off his face, but before I could consider the thought anymore, Kili stepped up to me. "I would love a good rest with you Bella." His words put me on edge, but his smile had turned sweet and I found I could not find a reason to leave him to his own rest. "And I would like to get to know you better, without offending you this time I hope." I laughed at that and nodded.

"Alright. We can sit under that tree, the shade will feel good after being out in this heat." For the day had turned warm. Though never scorching in Rivendale, it was summer and the sun still rose hot in the sky. "The elves have left refreshments there for us."

"Do you wonder why they are so nice, even when we are so rude?" Kili's question surprised me. I hadn't stopped to think that the youngest members of the company did not necessarily share the grudges that the older ones did. I shook my head at his question. I did not wonder because I knew the elves to be kind. Many of them were my friends when I lived in Rivendale. I was grateful they did not give away my past with them while the dwarves were around. "You trust them." It was a blunt statement.

"Yes, there is no reason for me not to." Kili studied my face for a moment before he was distracted by the food underneath the tree. He sat down quickly and took a long swig of ale before biting into a juicy apple. He motioned for me to sit when he realized I was still standing. I did so with a small laugh and poured some clear water to drink.

"You seem to know your way around already, though you say this is your first time in Rivendale." I tensed at Kili's question, trying to hide my unease. He looked over the archery range, putting the words together before he spoke again. "You know Rivendale. You lost Fili and I without a problem, without hesitation as you ran ahead of us. Bella, why are you lying to us?"

I took my time formulating an answer to a question I had hoped never to answer. I could lie again, but I saw now how poorly that had worked. For all their tricks and pranks, the princes could use their heads when they wanted to. I decided half-truths would work better than lies to turn their curiosity away from me. "Bilbo and I are only half siblings. We have different fathers. For a time I lived here with my father, I grew to know the city well and I learned archery and swordsmanship. I have not seen my father in years, I moved to the Shire to be with Bilbo after Mother died." As the truth spilled from my lips I found it harder to keep it from Kili who looked so earnest and open. "Though I didn't spend much time here, I find that Rivendale is hard to forget."

Kili nodded listening to my explanation, though he frowned a little at my lie at the end. "Your archery does seem like that of an elf, it's more fluid than the way I shoot." I could see Kili thinking of another question, another piece to the puzzle. "In fact, you seem much like an elf in a lot of what you do. You have an elvish blade, you shoot like an elf…I bet if I watched you fight with your swords you would move like an elf." Kili was putting the pieces together and I didn't like where this was going, I had to keep the truth from him. "You seem different from the other hobbits Fili and I saw while we walked through the Shire. You are definitely different from Bilbo, though you've explained that already I suppose." I stood abruptly; I didn't want to hear Kili figure out what I had been hiding from the dwarves. Thorin would not allow a half elf travel in his company and he would keep me from protecting Bilbo.

"I must leave now." I gathered my bow quickly and started walking away from Kili, but he grabbed my wrist. His eyes bore into mine, looking for the answers that I refused to give. I steeled my gaze and stared back at him, giving no answers to his unasked questions.

"Stay." It was a simple request. I thought about fulfilling it. Kili was young, so was his brother, they might not hate me the same way their uncle would. I could not trust him with my secret though, even if he would accept me, he would tell the others. I shook my head and twisted out of his grip before turning and running down paths I remembered all too well from childhood.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Cannot be Kept Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is quickly learning that curious young dwarven princes are hard to keep away from secrets.

It wasn’t hard to lose Kili in the twists and turns of the walkways through Rivendell. Not long after I started running, he jumped up to follow, loud footsteps clamoring after my much softer ones. After only a few quick turns, I could no longer hear Kili’s footsteps. I slowed to a swift walk, tears threatening to fall, and found a small private garden that was unoccupied. I let the tears fall when I saw no one is near. Terrified sobs wrenched out of my throat. I dared not think what would happen if Thorin found out who I truly was. I curled up and lost myself to my fears.  
\--  
The sun had long since set when I made my way back to the company. I feared Kili’s easy nature and loose tongue. I worried he had already told Thorin of his thoughts and I would be staying in Rivendell until I heard of the quest’s end. Thankfully it seemed that Kili had thought before speaking for once in his life and none of the dwarves looked at me any differently than before.

“What took ye so long to return?” Bofur’s cheerful greeting pulled a reluctant smile from me as I noticed Bilbo sitting with the toymaker.

“I got a little lost after leaving the archery range. Serves me right for thinking I could learn my way around so fast.” I prayed Kili hadn’t spoken of anything that transpired between the two of us. He didn’t speak against my excuse, so I held hope that he had said nothing so far. “I think I will be turning in early tonight. Getting lost makes a hobbit tired.” I put on the best smile I could. Dwalin looked as though he wanted to pull me aside and question me. I don’t know what kept him from following me as I left the group, but I was grateful he stayed.

I walked swiftly to the bedrolls, keeping far from Kili. I ignored the hurt look he sent my way. I didn’t think I would be able to hide my fears if he had talked to me. I fell into a fitful sleep, waking once when Bilbo came to bed. I slept more soundly with his comforting warmth next to me.  
\--  
There was little light when I woke again in the morning. As I sat up slowly to not disturb Bilbo, I saw Dwalin awake and on guard. I sealed my lips in order to keep a groan of frustration at bay. It was just my luck for the grumpy suspicious dwarf to be on guard the morning after my long absence from the company. I thought about trying to sneak away from the group before he noticed me, but before I made up my mind he glanced over to where I was sitting up, clearly awake.

“Lass, I’d ‘ave a word with ye.” The tone was gruff and it wasn’t a request so much as a demand, but it held less hostility than his earlier questioning. I nodded and padded over silently around dwarves to his seat by the dwindling fire. “Kili followed ye to the range, came back alone.” Dwalin glared at the floor like it held the answers he is looking for.  
“Am I required to go where ever the prince pleases? I am not a dwarf, Master Dwalin.” Being curt and stiff seemed to be the best way so far to keep Dwalin from continuing his questioning. Staying in Rivendell was bringing out the worst of dwarven stubbornness though, as I was quickly finding out for myself.

“What I mean lassy… If the lad did somethin’… Unbefittin’ of ‘is rank.” I cut Dwalin off with a shocked look and raised hands.

“Nothing of the sort!” I tried hard not to wake the slumbering dwarves with my quickly rising voice. “We had a competition, I lost. Poorly I might add. Nothing untoward.” Curse my brother for teaching me hobbit mannerisms, now I sounded like a young hobbit lass barely out of her tweens.

“Good.” Dwalin nodded as though everything had been sorted. I started to get up from my seat, but once again I found my wrist caught in a large dwarven hand. “I’ve still got questions for ye lass.” I let out a great sigh and sat down again. Dwalin’s grip was tighter than Kili’s and I was less likely to escape his grasp.

As the silence stretched between us, I was beginning to think Dwalin didn’t know what questions to even ask. “Do I need to wait here all day for you to come up with a decent question to ask? I would rather like to get a bath and be ready for breakfast if you don’t mind.” I didn’t really need a bath, but it was a luxury that I wanted to enjoy as much as I could before we left Rivendell.

A gruff sigh is all I got for an answer at first. As I moved to get up, Dwalin muttered, “We’ll be staying a few more days ‘ere. Ye don’t need ta be gettin’ a bath every mornin’.” I laughed lightly and muttered back that I happened to enjoy being a clean hobbit more than a dirty one.  
\--  
The days passed relatively without event after that. I often left Bilbo in the company of Bofur, Bifur and sometimes even Bombur. Bilbo always had a smile for those three dwarves and was quickly picking up Bifur’s unusual method of signing to communicate. I think Bifur took a shine to my brother because of that and I was glad to see him making some friends within the company though Thorin refused to acknowledge him as anything other than ‘burglar,’ ‘hobbit’ and sometimes as ‘halfling.’ Thorin’s attitude toward my brother confused me, he was often harsh and cold, but sometimes when he thought no one was looking he had a strange look in his eye while he watched Bilbo with Bofur.  
While Thorin scowled and watched Bilbo, Dwalin scowled and watched me. I found it harder and harder to not give him little reasons to doubt me more, just to make a game of it. I put flowers into my simple braids, which honestly could just be seen as a hobbit tradition, except for the fact that I always gave him an innocent smile while braiding that lead to his frown deepening. I had to admit, upsetting Dwalin was becoming an entertaining pass time.

Most mornings I started to take Bilbo to the archery range to practice with his sword. Soon Fili and Kili were joining us, Bofur and Bifur soon after them. It became a morning ritual for the six of us to meet and train together. Though at first the dwarves trained together while I taught Bilbo, eventually Bofur and Bifur helped Bilbo learn while I trained with Kili and Fili.

Kili was the first to challenge me early one morning while I was still leading Bilbo through some warm up exercises. “I beat you in archery, I bet I can beat you with swords too!” Kili’s broad grin held all the confidence of royalty and I couldn’t help the smirk that showed how wrong I thought he was.

“Bilbo, continue your exercises, I’ll be done with this fool before you’re working on your next stance.” I looked to see whether Bilbo would listen to me for only a moment before drawing my elvish blade, leaving my dwarven sword sheathed. “You sure you want to fight me?” My grin had turned positively wicked now, but that only spurred his own grin into a full smile.

“Of course!” Kili gave me no warning as he leapt forward into a simple lunge, testing my reflexes. I moved swiftly to the side and wasted no time coming back at him with a light swing. His blade met mine and I twisted around as he deflected my blow with ease. He was obviously much stronger than me, but he was also slower. I kept my feet moving, calling for Bilbo to watch instead of continuing his exercises. “Nothing beats seeing it in action.” I yelled. “Watch my feet!” With that I lunged in under Kili’s guard and tapped my sword against his chest, twirled around and tapped it again on his back. “I win.”

Bofur, Bifur and Bilbo were quick to applaud, but both the princes stood still, stunned. Kili must have told Fili some of what had happened between us and had been confident that his swordsmanship would best mine just as his archery had. “Why don’t you try that against me.” I guess it was Fili’s turn to be over confident. “Kili never really learned how to swing a sword properly. I’ll show you how a real dwarf swordsman fights.” Fili’s smirk held the same confidence as Kili’s, but his eyes held some respect and I could tell he would not underestimate me the same way his brother had.

“If you think you will fare better than poor Kili then be my guest.” Fili might have been confident, but I was sure I could win. “But if you are to use two blades, then so shall I.” I drew my second sword as Fili pulled both of his from his back. I took a moment to shift my balance as the dwarven sword was heavier than its elvish counterpart. My muscles strained wonderfully holding my swords once again. It had been a long time since I had had the chance to train fully with my swords since leaving Rivendell to live with Bilbo.  
Fili and I circle each other, watching and waiting to see who will make the first move. I made a motion for Fili to charge and he took the invitation gladly. He was faster than his brother, though not by much. His attack was surer and I knew that I had to parry it in order to keep a guard to protect from his second sword. I brought my dwarven blade up to meet his, guiding his attack to my left and ducked under his second swing bringing my elbow up to hit his stomach. “Tsk tsk, don’t let your enemy get so close.” I didn’t want Fili to underestimate me too much. I had already seen his skill with his blades against the trolls and I wanted to test myself against that skill. “I know you can do better, prince.”  
This time Fili waited for me to attack. I moved swiftly and feigned at the last moment, twirling around his block to land a swing against his second sword. He was faster than I first gave him credit for. With matching fierce grins on our faces, we drew apart again only to charge each other and we began to trade blows in earnest. Fili and I were closely matched while we continued to test each other, but I found myself tiring. I did not want to lose to the elder Durin prince , so I decided some fancy footwork was needed. It was harder to dance around Fili’s guard than it had been for Kili, but soon I found my opening and in a moment I had my sword to the back of Fili’s neck. “I win.” It came out more breathless than I liked, but I decided it was because of my lack of practice.

Once again, Fili and Kili stood stunned at my stupid grin while Bilbo, Bofur and Bifur clapped at my victory. “That’ll take the lads down a peg or two.” Bofur called to me. “Who knew we ‘ad such a master of swords among us!” I couldn’t help but shine at Bofur’s praise and look to Bilbo to see if he had learned anything.

“I didn’t know you could fight like that, Bella,” Bilbo’s eyes were wide, almost a little frightened. I wondered how lost I had been in the fight to have worried him so. Sometimes I forgot that he was still Bilbo Baggins of Bag End and not often a Took. “I hope I never make you angry enough to look at me like that!” He said in a rush and he smiled at me. “I am however quite glad to let you scare away any orcs or goblins that we come upon later.”

“Bilbo!” I wanted to be cross with him for saying I could scare goblins away with just a look, but my smile told of my good humor. “I am glad you are not frightened of me. I get carried away sometimes when I have a good spar. Did you learn anything from watching me?” He looked as though he was going to shake his head, but he paused.

“Move out of the way instead of taking a hit straight on? Always keep moving.” I smiled and nodded, glad that he had learned something. I had burned most of the morning in my spar with Fili and the sun was high enough that I thought Bilbo would want to be moving on. As if reading my mind Bilbo looked up at the sky and stated, “I should be off to the library, they have a great deal of books in Westron if you can find them and I must get to reading as much of them as I can before we must go.” Bilbo left with Bofur and Bifur, sending a wave and a smile to me as they went.

Sighing I turned back to where Fili and Kili were now whispering furiously together. I quirked one eyebrow at their behavior, but it was nothing new so I didn’t let it bother me. I walked over to a tree that had refreshments set out for us and thought nothing of the princes until I found them on either side of me.

“You fight like an elf.” Fili stated. “Like I thought you would.” Kili this time, bright as always these two. “But you said,” Fili first. “You lived here,” Kili second. “Only for a while?” Both of them together to end it. Their ability to start and finish sentences with each other was bound to drive me mad before too long.

I leaned over to grab a water skin without answering them. I felt the soft slide of my necklace before I realized what was happening. The pendant swung lightly in the breeze as it fell from beneath my shirt. I should have known luck would not be on my side after such a rigorous morning. I stood stock straight grabbing the necklace to hide it once more, but Fili grabbed my hand before I could replace the necklace.

“Is that necklace elvish make?” Fili’s serious tone took me by surprise and I looked into his eyes. “I can understand you earning an elvish blade while you lived here, but elves do not give necklaces lightly.” I knew then that I was caught, but I could not give my secrets up so easily.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I stubbornly glared at each of the princes in turn. “It is just a necklace that came to me over the years.” Neither dwarf looked convinced, but Fili’s stern look faded to a softer one.

“We should tell Uncle Thorin,” Kili piped up and I looked wide eyed to him. It took me only a moment to start begging.

“You can’t! I am no elf. You can see I’m not even tall enough to claim such a thing.” My eyes threatened to tear up; I willed the tears back. “If Thorin thought I had any connection greater to the elves than just a few years spent here in Rivendell, he would throw me from the company. I can’t let that happen. I have to protect Bilbo. I can’t…” Fili held up a calming hand, though he still held my necklace in the other.

“You’ve been hiding secrets from us Bella. Give us a good reason not to tell Thorin right now that you are at the very least, elf-friend.” I looked into his eyes to see if he was bluffing, but Fili seemed deadly serious. Kili on the other hand seemed only excited to learn what he had spent days trying to wheedle out of me.

I gave a heaving sigh before taking my necklace gently from Fili and sitting on the blanket spread beneath the tree. “I will tell you, but you must not tell the others. My secrets will bring no harm to the company; I wish only to keep Bilbo safe on this journey.” I waited for Fili and Kili to settle before I began my story. I told them about Belladonna Took, the most adventurous lass in the Shire for many generations. “She left at a very young age, before it was proper, even for Tooks. One year she came back with a baby girl in her arms. The Shire was in an uproar for it, how dare she show her face with a bastard of a child. No one knew the father and my mother wasn’t about to tell anyone. When I was around twelve years old, my mother sent me to live in Rivendell with my father. My mother wanted me very much, but she thought I would be happier away from the Shire and by that time there was a hobbit who had started to take an interest in her despite what the gossips were saying.” I told Fili and Kili about my years at Rivendell, how I made friends even though I was often the shortest one around. I told them about learning how to fight with swords and later learning to fire a bow as an elf can. “Rangers used to teach me tricks for sneaking around and as a child I would often steal sweets before dinner.”

“One day, a few years ago, I got the last letter from my mother. She said she was dying and that she would be leaving Bilbo in charge of Bag End. She had written so many letters telling me about Bilbo that I felt as though I already knew him. He recognized me because I look a little like our mother. After that day when I showed up on his doorstep, we’ve been living happily together in the Shire.” I took a deep breath and grabbed a bread roll to munch on while the princes sorted out all the new information I had given them.

“Then who is your father?” Fili asked quietly. “He is not a man as I first thought, is he?” Kili’s question was just as quiet. It was like they both thought they would frighten me away if they asked too loudly.

“You are right, he is not a man. He is an elf of Rivendell. I was visiting him that first night I was gone so late.” I was finding that as the truth spilled from my lips, and Fili and Kili had not yet reared back in disgust, I wished to tell them more of my life. To share the reality of my life like I had only been able to do with Bilbo, but I couldn’t. “I will not tell you more, I am sorry, but I do not wish for him to be disturbed because you bring the wrath of the company upon him.”

“You don’t trust us not to tell?” Kili sounded like he was whining. I was surprised he even had to ask, but as I looked at him I saw he was joking.

“I was quite amazed that I was not thrown out after our archery contest, dear Kili.” I teased back. That comment was met with twin shoves from the princes. This pulled a laugh from me.

“Now that I think of it, there were a few calls of Ven-something while you were out walking yesterday,” Kili face was crumpled as he thought hard. “Do they call you something different here like they do Gandalf?”

“Yes Kili,” another laugh bubbled up because of the look he was giving me. “Vendethiel is the name my father bestowed on me when I came to live here. I have fond memories at this archery range. The rangers taught me archery first before the elves decided they knew better.” The princes chuckled.

“Wait. Does this mean Gandalf knows about you?” Fili suddenly asked. “He knew the whole time, didn’t he? Blasted sneaky wizards.” This sparked a small argument between the brothers on the use of having a wizard in the party. I did not bother to stop the nonsensical argument, choosing instead to enjoy the weather while the princes’ attentions were on each other instead of me.

I noticed a sudden silence from the brothers and prayed that it wasn’t a precursor to more antics. Thankfully I was bombarded with questions only. “Does anyone else know?” Kili asked almost possessively. I figured he was very proud for prying my secret from me.

“I believe no one else does. If they do, they have not confronted me about it.” I frowned in thought. I wondered if I could safely tell the brothers about Dwalin and his questioning. Soon Fili decided for me.

“Dwalin has been watching you lately.” The statement was blunt and without room for questions. “He suspects something about you.”

I nodded in agreement. “He doesn’t know about my past. He only has a hunch to go on.” I confided. “And the way I’ve been braiding my hair.” I smirked at the boys. They both laughed at my smile and soon I was joining them.

“Don’t worry about that ol’ dwarf,” Kili smiled in agreement with Fili. “He won’t do or say anything against you until he is sure.”

“Which will be sooner rather than later with how you’ve been messing with him.” Kili piped up. “You are capable of wonderful pranks Miss Hobbit.” I bowed my head in acknowledgement to his praise of my skills.

The rest of the morning passed in this lazy manner and soon it was time to return to the company for lunch. As the three of us stood to leave and Kili headed off towards the hall where we were all staying, Fili grabbed my hand and held me back.

“We won’t tell anyone Bella, I promise.” I was tempted to say otherwise and it must have shown on my face because Fili quickly continued. “Kili didn’t tell me anything other than what he and I had already observed together before. I knew only that he upset you when he tried talking to you. He won’t talk and I give you my word that I won’t either. I think Kili likes your company too much to tell Thorin.” Fili laughed and the warmth from his smile let me relax a little.

“If you say so Fili.” I looked up at him and searched his eyes for any hint of deception, but I found only warmth and honesty. I realized I was staring and looked away feeling the heat of a blush upon my cheeks. “We should catch up with Kili before he realizes we aren’t with him.” It came out mumbled, but Fili nodded and we hurried to reach Kili who was having an oblivious conversation with himself in our absence. I shared a smile with Fili over his brother’s lack of attention when he thought there was nothing to look for. 

It wasn’t long until we reached the hall where the others were already eating. I took my seat next to Bilbo and greeted him quietly to not disrupt his conversation with Ori about the library. Fili sat next to me, Kili next to him, and we quickly piled our plates high with food and ate without a single word to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at updating with any kind of regularity and for that I apologize. Totally my fault. I will put all the blame on school though, because it makes me look hard working right? haha. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has given this fic any attention, it means a lot to me that people read this silly thing. So thank you very much and I hope to get more chapters out faster because my spring break is coming up.


	7. Chapter 6: The Start of Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finally gets the order to leave RIvendell and head to the Misty Mountains. The mountains aren't as friendly as they had hoped.

When we left Rivendell, the sun hadn't yet broken the horizon. It was beautiful in the pre-dawn light and Bilbo stopped to look upon the city one last time before we left for the Misty Mountains. I stopped next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Look long, Brother," I whispered to him. "We do not know when we will get to return, but I promise you this, we will return. There is much I still wish to show you." I gave him a short hug before moving to walk with Fili and Kili.

"Keep up Mister Baggins," Thorin called back to my brother gruffly. I was tempted to say something back, but one look to Bilbo had me closing my mouth. He shook his head at me with a gentle smile. I wondered when he went from annoyance to a fond exasperation with Thorin. I made a mental note to ask Bilbo about it later, something must have happened in Rivendell that he hadn't told me about. Soon enough I was caught up in a tale told by Fili, with embellishments by Kili of course, and thought no more on my brother and the leader of the company.

\--

We did not stop to rest that day. It seemed as if Thorin thought the elves would be coming after us, that they would be around the next bend waiting to ambush us, but we came across no trouble our first day towards the Misty Mountains. I could see the cold peaks in the distance and I felt an excitement grow inside me to be so near something so different from the hills of the Shire.

It was nearly dark when Thorin called the company to a halt. I could hear the grateful mutters of the dwarves nearest to me and bit back a giggle. To think that even the most stubborn of these dwarves was afraid to openly complain against their leader, it was entertaining.

Bilbo left his pack next to mine and went over to Bombur to help prepare dinner. I went with Fili into the woods to gather wood to make a decent fire with. It was too late to hunt for anything, but Kili didn't seem to mind staying at camp to set up bedrolls with the others. I thought it strange that the brothers weren't attached at the hip for the night.

"Bella." Fili sounded nervous as he called through the darkening forest. I hummed in reply to let him know I heard his call. "Would you mind terribly if my brother and I slept near you and Bilbo?" His voice was strained and I wondered what would have him bring up the sleeping arrangements. "For body heat of course." He quickly added when I still hadn't responded.

"I… well I suppose we ought to ask Bilbo about that." I finally answered back. Let my brother deal with it, he was much better at polite refusals than I was. But did I want to refuse? The extra warmth would be nice, not to mention. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I thought about what else a couple could do when sleeping close together. "Bilbo can decide." I spoke aloud, as if that would solve the dilemma in my mind.

"Oh, alright." Fili still sounded worried, but I still couldn't think of why. "I've gotten my load of logs, do you have enough kindling for us to head back now?"

"Yes, Fili." I called back and we made our way back to the camp quickly so that we would have a fire before all the daylight was gone.

It wasn't long before a good fire was going and I could smell dinner cooking. My stomach gave a loud rumble. Fili and Kili laughed while I gave them my best Baggins' glare, but soon I was laughing too as we waited for Bilbo to be done with the food.

As Bilbo sat next to me with servings of dinner for each of us I asked if he minded if Fili and Kili slept near us. He looked at me searchingly for a moment, as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle, before smiling and nodding.

"Doesn't bother me a bit," his grin was turning Tookish, "but those boys better watch their hands in the night or I'll be chopping them off. Can't have them impugning my big sister's honor now can I?" I spluttered and Bilbo laughed at my obvious discomfort before leaning closer to ask, "Which one do you like?" He leaned back and laughed again, dodging away before I could cuff him over the head.

"You scurry off LITTLE brother, before I teach you some respect!" I yelled after him, my embarrassment breaking my secretive nature. My eyes were wide and I took deep breaths while I looked down at my stew. I tried to ignore the looks that I knew were directed my way from the company, but that is a very hard thing to do with thirteen curious dwarves.

I felt the twin whooshes of air as Fili and Kili sat down next to me. "You're older than Bilbo?" Kili asked. I didn't need to look to know the entire company was listening. I knew I looked younger than Bilbo and that there wouldn't be a good explanation for why if I told them otherwise. So I had let them all come to their own conclusions about my age and why I was so protective of my brother.

"I just said that because he's shorter than me," I said with a nervous laugh. "Sore spot for him some days. Unfair comment really." I needed to stop talking. I needed the dwarves to believe me. I looked up at the faces around me and found that most of the dwarves were laughing and nodding.

"Just like me and Fili." Kili helpfully supplied, earning him a slap from Fili. At that the rest of the company was laughing and soon jokes were being tossed around about brothers and who was better than the other. It was fun to watch and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want to know the truth later." Fili whispered into my ear, his moustache brushing lightly against my ear. I felt a blush creep across my face as I looked down again at my stew to hide it. "It makes sense that you would age slower than Bilbo with your elf-blood, will you tell me about it?"

Fili was too close, but with his brother on my other side I had no place to run. I nodded slightly and he moved back again like he was just telling me a joke. I gave a half-hearted laugh to match his soft chuckles. When I looked up again, I met Dwalin's gaze from across the fire. His scowl was back and I worried that he hadn't believed me.

"Fili, Kili, you take first watch. Bofur second watch. Dwalin take third watch." Thorin's orders were succinct as usual. I wanted to hide my face in my hands. I knew Fili would keep me up to hear more of my story.

Soon the company was moving the bedrolls into comfortable positions around the fire. Bilbo and I placed ours together and a little away from the others. Fili and Kili placed theirs on either side of ours. Fili's next to mine and Kili's next to Bilbo.

I sat down as Bilbo settled to get to sleep as soon as he could; it had been a long day for him. I waited until the camp was full of snores before I moved to sit next to Fili. Neither of us talked for a while. When Kili settled next to me I took a deep breath and prepared to tell the brothers another piece of my life.

"I am older than my brother, by many years. It may not seem like many to you dwarves, but to hobbits I am old enough to be his mother. I have just passed my eightieth winter, I ought to be nearing the end of my life. Hobbits are lucky to live until they are a hundred years of age. I look as though I am just thirty-three years old, the coming of age for a hobbit." I stared determinedly at my feet. I knew how the other hobbits thought I was cursed or that I had more fairy blood in me than the other Tooks. I didn't want the friendship I was gaining with these young dwarves to disappear because of my age.

"You're older than me!" Kili exclaimed in quiet shock. "Really, truly, older than me!" He laughed then, silent mirth-filled chuckles. "You look almost like a child to me except that you act older than me. And now, well now you really are older than me."

"Kili is seventy-seven, I am eighty-two." Fili explained, the calmer of the two. He looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time again. "As a dwarf you would be coming of age."

"Then you two are so young for this quest?" I asked a little incredulous. "I'm surprised your Uncle let you come then, he seems very protective of you both."

"We begged." Kili offered.

"And bribed." Fili added.

"And used our perfect pouts." Both of them put on the most heart-wrenching faces they could and stared up at me. Then they both broke out into grins again.

"People don't often tell us no when we really want to do something." Kili laughed with a smug grin. I laughed at his confidence before excusing myself to go sleep.

"Try not to wake me up when you two oafs come to sleep?" I laughed at their mock hurt expressions and made my way over to where Bilbo was snoring softly. I smiled gently down, glad that he was sleeping well even though we were back in the wilderness.

After settling down quickly and quietly, I fell asleep thinking about the lives of hobbits and dwarves. Sometime late in the night I felt an extra blanket fall lightly over me and a warm body pressed gently behind me. I dreamt of strong arms and sweet kisses that night.

\--

The days as we approached the Misty Mountains grew monotonous and I passed the time pointing out new plants to Bilbo. Most days we walked together with Fili and Kili stealing my attention and Bofur taking Bilbo's.

Nights were spent with Fili and Kili next to me and Bilbo. More often than not I dreamt of kisses and a warm embrace, waking in confusion to find that Fili was already awake, but his blanket would still be draped over me.

We reached the mountains quickly enough, only a little more than a week after we had left Rivendell. The first night we spent on the side of the mountains, the weather turned colder than before. Fili and Kili ended up snuggled up to me and Bilbo before we had even drifted off. Bilbo and I shared a smile at the young dwarves.

That night, Fili was asleep long before I was so I was awake when his arms curled around my waist. I thought about jostling him awake, but I found that he was very warm and it was comfortable to let him curl around me for the night. I was too tired to think about what letting him hug me could lead to.

I woke that morning before Fili. I had turned during the night so that we were facing each other and I felt a blush rush to my cheeks. My head was tucked under his chin and we were thoroughly entangled under our blankets. If Bilbo saw us he would have had Fili's head.

I tried to gently disentangle myself from Fili, but just before I had gotten myself entirely free, his arms tightened around my waist. I felt a puff of breath on my hair and moved gently to look up at his face as he slowly woke up.

Fili made a soft noise of contentment as he opened his eyes slowly. He breathed deeply, enjoying his quiet moment before looking down with a smile. As he focused on my open eyes and the look of worry on my face, his smile faded then disappeared completely.

"Uh…" Fili was frozen in his place. "I uh…"

"Can we just… move before Bilbo wakes up and kills you?" I whispered. Fili nodded and for a moment while we were still embracing the thought entered my mind to lean up and kiss him. Immediately a blush bloomed across my cheeks and I looked away to hide it. I felt like I was blushing more and more around this particular dwarf. It was getting frustrating.

I sat up as Fili pulled his arms away from me. I instantly missed the warmth and frowned in annoyance at the feeling. I rubbed my arms to get some heat back but soon gave up on that endeavor and got up to face the new day.

"I'm sorry." Fili mumbled from his spot on the ground. He started to reach out to me, but thought better of it and let his hand drop. "I won't spend the nights next to you anymore. I don't want to upset you." He kept his gaze firmly on the ground as he started gathering his blanket to pack with his bedroll.

"No, it's alright Fili." I didn't know why I wanted him to stay, but I certainly enjoyed the warmth and I had been sleeping better during the nights. "Stay." He looked up at me then, something similar to hope shining in his eyes though I didn't understand what.

I left Bilbo sleeping next to Kili as I carefully placed my blanket over them both and went to stoke up the fire for breakfast. I thought I would cook since I had some skill and I wanted to be helpful and distracted from Fili.

Fili dropped a fresh pile of wood next to me as I worked on breathing life into the coals of last night's fire. I thanked him softly and went about heating up sausages in a pan and bread on some hot stones. By the time the food was ready to eat, the rest of the company was awake and putting away their bedrolls.

I noticed Fili packing away my bedroll as Bilbo and Kili packed away theirs. I smiled in appreciation. I hoped this wasn't just because he was worried over how we had woken up, but if it was, I would get as much helpfulness out of the young Durin as I could.

Bilbo came to sit next to me while I finished cooking breakfast and began to plate the food for the others. He had a surprisingly large grin on his face while he worked and I was sorely tempted to ask what led to his good mood. Before I could ask Bofur plunked down next to Bilbo. He collected plates from my brother to pass around the group.

"So what has you staring so intently at Mister Fili?" Bilbo gave no warning before diving right into the matter. I spluttered as he continued. "Because even if the others don't think you are staring, I know you better than that. Has the young dwarf caught your eye, dear sister?" Bilbo's grin was growing smugger by the minute.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bilbo." I poked at the fire, resolutely avoiding eye contact with Bilbo. "He was just being helpful and I noticed is all." I nodded, but it seemed I was the one who I was trying to fool.

"You know it's more than that, Bella." Bilbo rested his hand on my shoulder. "He's been watching you almost this whole journey so far. Haven't you noticed?"

I looked over to Bilbo, my eyes wide. "He has?" I was shocked that a dwarf would be interested in a hobbit, even more shocked that he was still interested after learning about my father. "But I'm… I'm me." I shook my head. "You must be confused. He was just being kind this morning."

"If that is what you think, sister." Bilbo gave me a soft smile and another pat on my shoulder. "But don't be surprised if he does something unexpected to get your attention."

Before I could reply, Bofur called Bilbo over to eat with his brother and cousin. I was left to my thoughts as Fili and Kili came over to get their breakfast. I silently plated rations for them and we ate next to each other quietly.

It wasn't long until we were given the order to finish packing and start moving for the day. The morning stayed clear enough with few clouds in the sky, but as late afternoon approached large dark clouds blew in from both sides of the mountains. Soon we were all drenched from the heavy rain and crowding along the narrow path as thunder crashed above us.

The thunder battle in the skies wasn't the only trouble we came across along the pass. As we reached another narrow path along the mountain, a large boulder came hurling over us, crashing into the mountain side above. Stone giants were real, and they were having a fight to match the two storms clashing above them.

The company was pressed against the mountain trying to make ourselves smaller targets than we already were when the piece of mountain we were on started moving. Another stone giant was waking up to join the battle. Fili and Kili were separated as the giant's legs moved away from each other. Bilo, Fili and I, as well as those behind us, were all on one leg together and we held tightly to each other hoping to survive. The half of the company on the other leg managed to jump back to the mountain pass, but the leg I was on moved farther away.

In one jarring moment, the giant I was clutching desperately to was bashed by another and he began to fall. The leg we were all on quickly approached the mountain side and I felt Bilbo stiffen in fear. We would be crushed. When we were close enough, Fili and I each grabbed one of Bilbo's arms and prepared to jump.

Stone hit stone and we were launched forward into the mountain. I lost my grasp on Bilbo and hoped that Fili had managed to hold on to him. When I regained my senses I noticed Thorin pulling Fili into a hug and Kili rushing over to do the same. I looked around trying to find Bilbo.

"Where's Bilbo, where's our burglar gone?" I heard Bofur ask as I realized Bilbo wasn't on the ledge with the rest of us. I ran to the edge and looked over. Bilbo was dangling by one hand on the wall.

"Bilbo!" I cried out. I fell to my stomach and reached down, but my arms weren't long enough to grab his free hand.

I saw his fingers losing their grip and a scream bubbled up inside of me. Before Bilbo could fall, Thorin leapt over the edge, catching himself and grasping Bilbo to push him up to Bofur's waiting arms. With Bilbo safe and Thorin getting caught by Dwalin, the company took a short breath together in relief.

"I'd thought we'd lost our burglar for a moment," Bofur exclaimed with a smile. I was too glad that Bilbo was safe to be upset at his joking demeanor.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin growled out, his eyes dark with more than just anger. If I knew better I would have thought him scared, but the King Under the Mountain didn't get scared.

I turned to Bilbo and saw something shatter in his eyes. The words of the dwarven king were more than he could take. Whatever tentative friendship he had been working towards was now broken to him. I gathered him up in my arms and led him into the cave that Fili called the company towards.

That night while the company lay out their bedrolls, I tried to comfort Bilbo. When I asked him about Thorin, about what must have happened in Rivendell, he only said it was a mistake on his part. That he misunderstood Thorin's intentions. Fili and Kili moved to take their usual places next to us, but I shook my head at the brothers, tonight wasn't a good night for company. All I could do for Bilbo was give him a hug and watch as he attempted to sleep without dinner.

It was late when I started awake to find that Bilbo had packed his things. I heard quiet talking from the entrance of the cave and moved to investigate. Bofur was trying to convince Bilbo to stay with the company, that he and I were a part of it now. Bilbo wasn't taking any of Bofur's kindness though and explained with frustration that the dwarves were used to moving around, used to not having a home.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I moved to interrupt when Bofur asked what a faint glow was. Bilbo's elvish blade was glowing, goblins were near. I heard Thorin abruptly call out as the floor gave out beneath my feet. I didn't have time to reach Bilbo and once again we were separated as the company fell together down into the mountain.

I landed with an "oomph" on top of poor Bombur. Before we could get our barings, dozens of goblins were swarming over us. I was hauled to my feet and prodded forward. I lost track of Bilbo in the commotion. I fought hard against the goblins corralling me, but I was just a small hobbit to them and didn't have the strength to push back.

Soon we found ourselves in front of the largest, grossest goblin I had ever had the misfortune to meet. He screeched at us, asking who would dare be armed in his kingdom. We stayed quiet, glaring up at the ugly Goblin King. When he saw we would not talk, he decided to make us 'squawk' by bringing out torture devices.

Thorin stepped forward when the Goblin King threatened to start with Ori. The Goblin King was delighted in Thorin's appearance and told him that he had quite the price on his head. As the two kings stared each other down, a goblin saw that Thorin's blade was Orcrist, goblin cleaver, and we were suddenly set upon from all sides by raging goblins.

Just as I began to lose hope in surviving any longer, a great flash knocked a goblin off of me and I heard a familiar voice call out, "Fight!" I punched the goblin nearest to me before my blades were tossed to me by Fili. The second goblin who came near me lost his head.

Gandalf called our attention to run through goblin town and I followed quickly in his footsteps as he lead us. I kept my attention split between watching where Gandalf ran and hacking goblins who came too close. We did not run long before the Goblin King blocked our path, I wondered where he had gone, and faced Gandalf. Fortunately Gandalf made quick work of the Goblin King. Unfortunately the dead goblin's weight was enough to cause the bridge we were trapped on to collapse and fall down the chasm.

I was thrown forward when the bridge hit the bottom, next to Gandalf. Bofur remarked that the fall wasn't so bad just before the dead Goblin King landed on top of the entire pile. If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have laughed at the irony. As it was, there was an army of goblins streaming down the chasm sides and we needed to find safety.

We were once again off running and sooner than I thought we found an exit out of the mountain. The company ran together down the hill a ways before we stopped to take a breath. I heard Gandalf counting under his breath before he called out, "We are missing someone. Where is Bilbo, where is your burglar?" My heart stopped as I looked around and saw that he indeed was not with us.

"I think I saw him duck away as we were getting jostled along." Nori told us, looking at me as if to say he'll be alright.

An argument broke out amongst the company as we argued over whether or not Bilbo had left. Thorin's harsh words broke through the rest. "I'll tell you what happened, he saw his chance and he took it. He'll be on his way back to Rivendell by now. He's long gone."

"No I'm not." I whirled around to find Bilbo standing in front of a tree looking apologetically at me. I rushed forward to pull him into a hug. As I grasped him and pulled him towards me I saw him slip a small unassuming ring into his pocket.

"We'd given you up for lost!" Fili exclaimed.

"How'd you get past the goblins?" Dwalin asked suspicious as he had a habit of being.

"What does it matter, he's back." Gandalf must have seen something of the ring. He was hesitant, but protective of Bilbo. I was grateful the wizard would not reveal any secrets that did not need to be revealed.

"It matters." Thorin stepped forward towards me and Bilbo, staring deeply at Bilbo.

"I know you doubt me, and you're right. I do often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. That's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one, a home. So I will help you get it back if I can." Bilbo had looked around at our group, stopping once to give me a small smile. He ended his small speech looking back at Thorin, as if to say more than his words to the company. I wondered where his sudden devotion came from, what had happened to him in the mountain to lead to such a new view of this quest. Suddenly this wasn't a trip for me, but his own quest.

Before anyone could answer Bilbo's touching speech, a sickening howl cut through the air.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin mumbled.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf did not need to tell us twice.

I pulled Bilbo into a run with one hand while drawing my elvish blade with the other. I saw him pull his own small sword as we ran. Fili and Kili flanked us on each side, protecting us. A warg leapt over our heads and landed in front of us. I tried to pull Bilbo to the side, but he stood frozen with his sword pointed out in front of him. The warg charged forward and I prepared to strike its neck. As I swung my sword down, the beast impaled itself upon Bilbo's sword and I was glad he could remember to keep the blade between him and a foe.

Bilbo wrenched his blade out of the beast's skull as we heard Gandalf call for us to climb the trees. I realized we had run to a cliff without another way down. Bilbo jumped up into low branches and I made sure he was on his way up safely before I joined him. As I reached the third branch up, I felt wargs crash into the tree below me.

I turned to see the foes who were attacking us and saw a pale orc upon a white warg. Fear clouded my mind as I heard Thorin whisper, "Azog." This abomination was supposed to be dead; Thorin had wounded him in the battle for the mines of Moria. And yet, he was sitting on his fierce warg in front of us, talking in the guttural language of orcs.

Chills raced down my spine as Azog gave what seemed to be an order to kill, pointing at Thorin to claim his life as his own. We were trapped in trees that soon were swaying dangerously from the repeated abuse of the wargs. It wasn't long before loud creaks gave way to snaps and the tree I was in fell towards another.

I grabbed hold of Bilbo and prepared to jump to the next tree as ours collapsed. I pulled Bilbo into a jump and we both grabbed hold of a new branch. We only had a moment to settle before this new tree was falling as well. Soon the entire company was in the last tree standing on the cliff and I was frozen once more with fear. This is where we would die, there was no escaping the pack of wargs and their orc riders.

Gandalf tossed a flaming pinecone into the midst of the wargs attacking our tree and those closest to the pinecone ran away in fear. Gandalf lit more pinecones and dropped some to others in the company. I felt hope flare up once more as we tossed fire at the wargs and they fled.

Azog's face contorted into an angry snarl as the beasts without riders ran away from their ignorant fear of fire. We had kept him from his prey for a little longer. Our joy was short-lived as the final tree finally gave way under all the damage it had suffered and it too fell towards empty air.

The roots caught at the last moment. The tree hung precariously over the edge. I heard Dori call out for Gandalf as he and Ori lost their grips on the tree and fell. I could not see if Gandalf's staff reached them in time, but I dearly hoped so.

"Thorin!" I was called back to our current situation by Dwalin's desperate yell. Thorin had stood up and was making his way towards Azog. I knew then that if Thorin died this quest, this company, would be ended. I tried to pull myself up quickly, but Bilbo was closer to the trunk and made it up first.

"Bilbo no," I reached out for him trying to keep him near. He turned and gave me a smile before making his way down the tree towards Thorin who had been crushed to the ground and bitten by Azog's warg.

Bilbo's steady walk turned into a run as Azog sent an orc to finish the king. I pulled myself up with a new strength, I would not let Bilbo come to harm. Fili and Kili were in front of me as we made our way quickly along the tree to save our loved ones.

The next I could see of Bilbo was of him standing tall in front of Thorin with black blood running down his short blade. I was proud of him in that moment as I charged behind Fili and Kili with a battle shriek. My dwarven blade met the thick neck of a warg as I stabbed into an orc with my elvish sword. This would be a losing battle, we were all weary and hadn't eaten for what could have been days. The company was in no condition to make it out of this fight alive, but I was ready to fall fighting beside my brother.

My attention was drawn away from the orc I had just run through when a great cry rang out above me. I looked up and saw the giant forms of eagles. I did not know for sure if they were here to save us, but I felt a surge of hope all the same. Eagles were noble creatures and they hated orcs. I knew that they would at the very least kill those around us.

Luck was with us that night. The eagles carried off orcs and wargs alike, dropping them off the cliff they had tried to chase us off. Soon I was grasped lightly in claws and dropped over the side as well. I felt a scream bubble up my throat, but before it escaped I was on the back of an eagle behind Bilbo. He was worriedly trying to find the others as the birds carrying dwarves circled away from that dreadful precipice.

The early dawn light illuminated our flight as the eagles took us far away from the Misty Mountains. I heard Fili cry out for Thorin and I turned as Bilbo did to see how the leader of our company was fairing. He was unconscious. I did not know if he was dead or alive. I felt the tension in Bilbo's shoulders and knew he was as much in love as he thought me to be. His worry told me more than his hurt at rejection had.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered comforts to him, but he had eyes and ears only for Thorin. The eagles placed us upon a giant rock that stood alone on an island in the middle of a river. Thorin was placed gently down first, Gandalf soon after.

As Bilbo and I dismounted from our eagle, I had enough presence of mind to nod my thanks to the graceful bird as it flew away. I turned in time to see Thorin's eyes flutter open.

"The halfling." He croaked. Fili and Dwalin attempted to help him stand, but he shrugged them off.

"He's right here, quite alright." I knew Gandalf had that knowing smile he often gave when he figured out a particularly entertaining piece of information. I was tempted to smile as well since Thorin's concern gave me hope that my brother was not alone in his affections.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" I could almost feel Bilbo's pain as the words dug deep. I couldn't understand how Thorin could show so much care just moments ago only to destroy it with harsh words. "I've never been so wrong in all my life."

I moved quickly to the side as Thorin embraced Bilbo. I smiled as the company cheered and celebrated at Thorin's acceptance of Bilbo. Thorin stepped away smiling down at Bilbo. Thorin's smile turned to astonishment as he looked beyond Bilbo towards the horizon. We all turned to see what had captured his attention so well.

"Is that?" Bilbo asked letting the question hang in the air. The Lonely Mountain, Erebor, a great kingdom of the dwarves and the end to our quest. It was still far, and we had the Greenwood to traverse. More elves to avoid for me, I had visited only a few times with my father to see the sister kingdom of Thranduil's lands, but elves have long memories and I had met with the king himself as well as his young son. But that was neither here nor there, it was time for well earned rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, I had Fili and Kili not really piece together that Bella is younger than Bilbo because at Rivendell they were so caught up with the fact that she was half elf and learning about her past that it didn't really click. Bella looks around 33 for a hobbit, I'm thinking her life span is close to a dwarf's though I may dig into that further as the story continues. I really wanted to start some Fili/Bella and I promise to have Dwalin being all suspicious again. I've learned that it is really hard to focus on lots of things at once so I apologize if it looks like I am introducing ideas without resolving them. I'll try to do them all by the time this is over, but stories have a habit of taking on their own lives! Also are you guys interested in some companion pieces that are from Bilbo's point of view? or other points of view? let me know!!! Thank you to everyone who reads and everyone who reviews :)


	8. Chapter 7: A Most Needed Resting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gets a much needed break from goblins and orcs and wargs. Who knew giant rocks in the middle of no where could be such nice resting places.

Soon the eagles were circling back carrying small game and tinder for us. Gloin and Oin swiftly started a fire, dinner following soon after with Bombur and Bofur taking over preparations since Bilbo had nearly fallen asleep on his feet after all the excitement. I walked over to where Bilbo was standing looking towards the Lonely Mountain still next to Thorin who seemed as captured by the sight of his old home as Bilbo was.

I clasped a hand tightly on top of Bilbo's shoulder and went to hug him when I noticed his wince. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly knowing he did not want any injuries to become known to Thorin so soon after gaining his acceptance. I leaned down to look up into Bilbo's face when he avoided looking at me.

I looked him over from top to bottom trying to spot what had caused his wince hoping Thorin would assume I was acting only from a general sense of sisterly concern. When I looked at his feet I noticed a couple bloody footprints behind him. I looked back up at his face and saw the pain and frustration in his eyes as he realized he really was injured and that injury was making itself loudly known.

"Come sit with me a moment, brother," I joyfully spouted, "I wish to know for myself that you are well and truly safe and alive." I let out a ringing laugh for good measure and pulled Bilbo gently with me, supporting his weight without appearing to. We moved to an outcrop of the rock we were on that was partially hidden from the group.

I sat Bilbo down and pulled his left foot gently into my lap to examine the damage there. A small gasp left me before I could think to hide it. Bilbo's foot was deeply cut and I could see a sliver of something still protruding slightly from the arch. How long had he been walking, running even, with this wound? I felt tears prickle my eyes for not seeing sooner, for losing him in goblin town, for not holding on when the giants fought. I was not doing a good job of keeping my baby brother safe from harm.

"I'm going to go see if Oin still has anything for treating wounds and I'll need to remove that splinter."

"No," Bilbo barely kept his voice quiet enough to not be heard. "Thorin will go back to thinking me a burden if he sees that I've already hurt my foot. Hobbits are supposed to be tough-footed; I shouldn't get a foot injury." Tears flowed freely from his eyes as Bilbo pleaded with me not to tell anyone.

"Alright, but I'll have to see if anyone has some pliers of some sort I can use to get that splinter out. Stay here, I'll tell them it's for me and that you offered to take care of it." When Bilbo made a move to stand up I pushed him gently back down. "Your foot is injured and you don't want me to say a word about it, let me at least treat it as well as I can."

I wandered back to the group and asked Bofur quietly if he still had any tools on him from when the goblins searched us. I made a vague mention about a splinter I had acquired and that I needed pliers to get it out. I had to decline both Fili and Kili offering to help, that just seemed like a terrible idea no matter how sincere they were, and had to sneak away from Oin who seemed the self-appointed medic of our group once I got pliers from Bifur.

I sneaked quickly back to Bilbo only to find that Thorin had stopped his staring at the mountain and was seated next to Bilbo. Bilbo looked greatly uncomfortable and his injured foot was curled as close to himself as he could get it without aggravating the wound. I nodded to Thorin in a greeting. I still did not quite like him, but if Bilbo found some quality that had him falling in love with the king then I could find something to like.

"You are injured?" Thorin asked me, though he seemed more concerned with Bilbo. I figured that any attempt to discover any overlooked hurts was derailed by Bilbo's near famous misdirects.

"Just a couple small scratches, nothing to worry about. I was hoping for Bilbo to take care of them for me." I hoped my smile wasn't too bright and that Thorin would give us privacy. Luck never was on my side.

"I shall not get in your way." Thorin went back to his scrutiny of Bilbo as I shuffled my feet.

With a long suffering sigh I knelt down in front of Bilbo and grabbed his ankle to pull his foot to me. He let out an undignified squawk, attempting to pull back. Unfortunately for him I was strong enough to hold his foot relatively still.

"Stop moving or I'll slip and then you'll end up with more than just a pretty scratch on your foot." I muttered. I ignored any protests and waited for the inevitable explosion from our 'esteemed' leader.

"You did not tell me you were injured, burglar." I sensed Thorin shifting to get a better look at Bilbo's foot while I carefully placed out the fabric I had managed to collect for bandages. I grasped his ankle lightly again as I lifted the pliers to pull out the shard in his wound.

The only sound Bilbo made was a hiss of pain when I quickly and carefully pulled out a piece of shattered goblin blade. I placed the pliers and metal shard to the side before prodding lightly around the cut and asking if it felt as though any other shards were burrowed farther in. Bilbo shook his head, tears from the pain glistening in his eyes. I felt terrible for the pain I was putting him through, but I knew I had to be sure so that there would be nothing to fester while he healed.

"You are hurting him unnecessarily!" I felt Thorin's heavy hand come down on my shoulder to push me away. I let out another long suffering sigh, dwarves would be the end of me.

"I am not," I protested though I did not resist being pushed aside. "I had to make sure that there were no other pieces of metal in my brother's foot. Leaving any pieces would have complicated healing, could have even lead to him losing movement in his foot. I would not choose to put my brother in pain." I stood up as Thorin took over wiping the cut clean and wrapping Bilbo's foot.

I started to slink away, smiling deviously at the glare Bilbo sent at me over Thorin's head. I gave a cheeky wave before darting out of view and out of throwing range as Bilbo seemed ready to chuck a pebble or two at me.

I walked back towards the camp laughing with the hope I could see between Bilbo and Thorin. If the stubborn king would move aside Bilbo's own family, something that seemed very important to him, in order to take over the care of one he used to call useless, well maybe there really was a chance for the two. For the first time since the rock giants, I felt a happiness curl inside me. Bilbo was safe, although injured, and he wasn't yet rejected by the one he had fallen ridiculously in love with.

Before I had made it all the way back to camp, I was met by Fili who nervously shifted from foot to foot as I approached. I was given a moment to examine the young prince as he stared at the ground by his feet. I was struck, maybe for the first time really, how handsome he was, even with all the extra hair that he had. He was strong, kind, loyal, and sometimes unbearably childish. In that moment I realized what Bilbo was pointing out to me, what I had been ignoring, that Fili had caught my interest as much as I seemed to have caught his.

"Bella," Fili looked up to catch me staring and I felt the now all too familiar heat spread across my cheeks. "I wanted… That is… Well we could have died, several times, in the past several hours and I really…" He let out a great huff of air in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this so… Well… Bella, you've caught my attention like no other and I would be honored for the chance to court you."

I felt a small smile spread across my cheeks and pulled on his hand for him to follow me to a secluded area different than the one Thorin and Bilbo were still occupying. Fili was hesitant, but allowed me to guide him away from the prying eyes of the others.

"You would court me knowing who I am? What I am?" Fili nodded, somber and nervous. "You would court me even though we might not live through this quest? Even though you are Crowned Prince of Erebor? I am just a hobbit of the Shire, not royalty."

Emboldened by my earlier closeness, Fili grasped each of my hands in his own. "I would drape you in jewels befitting your beauty." I shook my head with a fond smile, some things would never translate well between dwarves and hobbits. "I would have you by my side if I ever ruled and I would exclaim proudly your lineage." I gasped softly at that declaration. I could not have imagined that Fili would feel so strongly for me so quickly. "A dwarf loves once, whole-heartedly and truly. I know you are my One, Bella, and I ask only for a chance to prove it to you."

"I would be honored, Fili, to accept your offer of courtship." I pulled lightly once again on the hands clasped around my own and leaned up to press my lips softly to Fili's. He started away from me and I looked up worried I had crossed a line. "Did I do something wrong? In the Shire it is alright to share kisses."

"You surprised me." Fili brushed a hand against my cheek. I thought he would be unnerved by the softness and lack of beard, but the look that stole quickly across his face spoke more of desire than anything else. Though it passed quickly, it was enough to weaken my knees.

Fili leaned towards me and I tilted up to meet him in another soft kiss. I felt his arms come to wrap snuggly around my waist as my own hands moved to tangle into his long tresses. His beard was rough against my cheeks, but I found it intoxicating and I gasped when I felt his tongue slide across my lips.

Fili deepened our kiss, leaving me breathless and flustered. We broke apart for breath and rested our foreheads together. Fili was pulling strands of my hair out of my face and brushing his fingers softly down the sides of my face.

He shuffled for a moment before managing to pull something out of a hidden pouch. "May I braid your hair?" He whispered the question into my ear, placing a kiss on my cheek as he pulled back to hear my answer.

I could only nod and follow as he led me to a low boulder for me to sit on. He stood behind me and gathered strands of hair to weave into a braid. I let my eyes slide closed as I enjoyed the feeling of his gentle hands combing through my hair. Just before I drifted off I felt a soft kiss pressed to my forehead and I opened my eyes with a smile.

"I would place a bet that the others have finished cooking something to eat by now." Fili was still combing softly through my hair and I was sorely tempted to just stay where we were, but food was important and now very scarce.

"I suppose we must join the others?" I asked in the hope that Fili would suggest staying, but he laughed and pulled me gently up.

"I think my stomach agrees too strongly with your question for us to do otherwise." Fili said with a laugh. He pulled me up from where I was sitting and we walked back to the camp together.

Fili was right in that there was something nearly finished cooking over the fire when we returned. Bombur was cooking a lovely looking amount of meat over the fire. The rest of the company, except for Bilbo and Thorin, was spread out around the fire, tending to each others' wounds and talking joyously.

Kili spotted us as we approached and gathered me in a big hug. I laughed at his antics and wondered what brought on such affection.

"Can you believe we all made it out of there!" Kili nearly shouted. "All of us in one piece, astonishing." Kili gave me another large hug before pulling his brother in for a group hug between the three of us. "I'm glad you said yes." Kili then whispered. I looked to him surprised and he looked pointedly at the braid in my hair. "Fili tells me everything you know."

I laughed again and hugged the brothers more tightly for a moment. Then we were separating and moving to get our serving of lunch from Bombur. As I sat between the two brothers comfortably, I felt a glare digging into the back of my head. I turned to scan the dwarves wondering if Thorin was back when I saw Dwalin staring at my new braid.

I frowned back at the warrior, daring him to say something negative against it. He kept his mouth shut, but continued to glare. If looks could burn, my hair would have been incinerated by then.

Shortly after the company had started eating, Thorin came back trailed by a limping Bilbo. I frowned at his limp, but saw that he did not seem too pained by walking since his foot was wrapped in a ridiculously large amount of bandaging. Thorin collected two hunks of meat and brought one to Bilbo to eat. They sat together in companionable silence for the meal. I was glad to see that Thorin really was accepting of Bilbo.

Soon members of the company branched out to see if there were any decent places to sleep on top of the rock and snores began ringing out. I felt my eyes drifting shut as I finished my food and moved to collect Bilbo for a nap. As I began to move towards him though I saw he had already fallen asleep leaning against Thorin. I smiled when I saw Thorin subtly move his cloak to surround Bilbo and pulled him closer.

I turned back to the princes and found them already laying down their cloaks to make the ground a little more forgiving. We settled together, the brothers on either side of me, and I fell swiftly asleep with Kili holding my hand and Fili's arms wrapped around my waist.

I awoke sometime later in the afternoon, the sun still relatively high in the sky. I sat up slowly as to not wake the brothers on either side of me. I looked fondly down at Kili who had become as much a younger brother to me as Bilbo over the past few months. I then looked to Fili, the dwarf who had captured my attention. Both princes had peaceful expressions while they slept and it was comforting to see that even on a journey, peace could be found.

I got quietly to my feet and made my way over to the dimming fire. As I sat down, a quiet grunt pulled my attention to Dwalin. I guessed the warrior was too stuck in his training to let himself fall asleep if everyone else had fallen asleep first. I nodded an acknowledgement to him and looked back to the fire to collect my thoughts.

"Do ye know what ye 'ave in yer 'air lass?" I started in shock not expecting the question. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the braid and I reached up to feel it as I pondered his question.

"Fili just asked if he could braid my hair. I didn't see anything wrong with the request." I answered honestly, though for some reason I felt a need to keep our blooming courtship a secret. I felt that the braid was hidden among the strands of my curly hair and I wondered if Fili was nervous about the others finding out. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Nay, not ye, lass." I looked at him, my eyebrows draw together in confusion, only to find him glaring daggers into Fili's skull. "If the lad dinnae tell ye what it means then he dinnae do right by ye."

"I don't," I wanted to know what Dwalin was talking about, but at the same time I wasn't sure how to ask. The most Dwalin had said to me over the months that I had been a part of the company was to warn me to watch myself and to make sure Kili hadn't done anything stupid. As far as I knew, Dwalin saw me and Bilbo as the same kind of burden.

"Tha' braid in yer 'air, tell the lad to explain it." Dwalin answered my unasked question. "It ain't my place to be telling ye about it." We sat in silence a while longer. I pondered more upon the braid which Fili placed in my hair and about my acceptance of his courtship. I didn't even know what a dwarven courtship entailed, what I should expect. "I know I 'aven't treated ye and yer brother right." Dwalin's gruff voice startled me once more from my thoughts and I turned to him in surprise. "I was jus' as wrong as Thorin about ye both. I was stubborn against ye even when ye showed how well ye could fight. Better than the lads over there with yer swords, Bofur wouldn't let them live it down." Dwalin was looking hard into the fire, avoiding looking at me.

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say to the proud warrior. Thorin might have been the most stubborn and rude dwarf I had met, but Dwalin was nearly as stubborn and just as suspicious of newcomers.

Dwalin grunted a sort of reply and I moved to stand as silence fell once more. "Jus' make sure the lad tells ye." I nodded. I didn't know why it was so important, but if Dwalin was pressing the matter, I felt I ought to at least ask when we had a moment alone.

I looked to where Bilbo had fallen asleep against Thorin and found both of them softly snoring against each other. I smiled happy that Bilbo could have at least this moment of happiness with Thorin. I lay down between Fili and Kili to get a few more hours of rest. I wasn't sure if we would move before the next day came since everyone seemed so tired from missing at least a couple days worth of sleep. I fell back asleep with thoughts of braids and secret meanings floating through my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this. Being an engineer student means that every once and a while school decides to eat my life. Hopefully the work load will ease up after this weekend and I'll be able to write more. Also the characters are refusing to go along with my plot and just keep wanting to make undying confessions of love to each other before I'm ready for them to do so. Anyway, let me know if there are any mistakes, I read it over a few times but I am sadly Beta-less and thus am prone to missing grammar and spelling mistakes. My love goes to you all who read this :)


	9. Chapter 8: A Better Resting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns to talk to Bella, at least a little bit, and the company finds itself in need of a place to spend the night.

The next time I awoke it was to the soft light of a new day. I felt stiff and sore, but well rested. I was surprised both at my ability to sleep a full day through and at the fact that no one had woken me earlier. I sat up slowly, gauging the aches and pains from the days previous that might have been aggravated from sleeping on hard rock.

As I stretched I saw that most of the company was up and about. I searched the company until I found Bilbo sitting quietly nursing his foot. I moved to join him, but was halted by Thorin.

"May I have a word Miss Baggins?" His tone was polite even though his request felt more like a demand. I supposed that being royal left one with an amount of certainty that others would just listen.

"Yes I suppose so," I replied cautiously. Even though Dwalin had expressed his acceptance of me, I wasn't so sure that Thorin would accept me as he finally had with Bilbo.

Thorin led me to a more secluded area before staring holes into the ground in silence. I waited to see if he would speak for several moments before breaking the quiet.

"What is it that you have brought me over here for?" I tried to keep the impatience out of my voice, but worry was creeping in. I wanted to see again for myself that Bilbo was alright and I hadn't yet failed Mother in protecting him.

Thorin waited for a while more before answering my question. "First I would apologize for my behavior. Towards you as well as towards your brother. I was…wrong." Thorin's words were slow, but sincere.

"Thank you." I was sure there was more that he wanted to say, but Thorin had once again returned to scrutinizing the ground.

After another excruciating pause Thorin started to speak. "I know you are Bilbo's younger sister, but as you are the only living relative he has near-by, I wish to ask for your blessing. I know this may be sudden to you." Thorin trailed off, he must have been searching for the right words. "From the moment I met your brother a part of me knew he was going to be very special to me. I rejected that notion in fear that if I gave in to it I would have yet another I could lose on this quest. I did not know that I would be so wrong about your brother's courage and strength. I thought that at any moment I could lose him and any relationship that could arise would be gone just as quickly."

"What changed your mind?" I knew a little of Bilbo's own feelings, but I knew nothing of Thorin's. If he wanted a blessing he would have to prove to me the depth of his commitment.

"His bravery. His foolishness. He defended me from my death without a single thought to his own safety. I could have lost him forever in that moment." I could see Thorin's composure falling away to his fear and worry. I could see the beginnings of a powerful love underneath. "When I realized that he would give his life for mine, even after I had treated him so poorly, I knew I could not hold my feelings back any more. I love him."

I gasped softly at the open declaration of feeling. I remembered how Fili had been quick to declare his love to me. "Is he your one?" I asked. Thorin only nodded in reply, his voice stolen by emotion. I stared into the exile king's eyes, reading emotions there that before had been deeply buried. "Yes. You will have my blessing. I will warn you however that should you break his heart I will make sure yours is just as broken." I held up a hand to stop Thorin's protest. "But from what I have heard of the love of dwarves, you are not likely to do so purposefully."

"I thank you, Bella." Thorin bowed shallowly to me before moving to rejoin the company. I followed soon after looking for Bilbo.

I found him sitting in the same spot where I had seen him before Thorin had pulled me aside. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Not dead yet I see, dear Brother." I gave him a strong hug and heard his small grunt of surprise. "I haven't failed Mother yet." I sighed into his curls.

"Not dead, very happy actually. I saw Thorin talk to you. What did you two talk about?" Bilbo had always been curious as long as I had known him, even longer if what my Mother had written about had been true. I laughed and only winked at him. "You can't really want to keep it from me, do you? It can't be anything secret!"

"Nothing secret," I told him. "Thorin wanted my blessing. I suppose you two are courting now?"

"Yes, I promise I was going to tell you first, but Thorin wanted to ask you himself. He's very stubborn you know." Bilbo's smile would have been apologetic if he hadn't been so ecstatic. "I didn't believe him at first. It was so sudden."

"I think I know how you feel." We fell into a companionable silence as we each thought about what had happened these past few days. I wondered once more at Thorin and Bilbo's behavior after Rivendell. What had happened between them? Did something happen there to give Bilbo hope that was crushed by Thorin's harsh words? Or was Thorin's affection as sudden to Bilbo as Fili's was to me? "Bilbo, may I ask you something?" I wasn't sure how my brother would take my prying, but I needed to know more.

"Anything, Sister, you know that." Bilbo's smile was still wide enough to light the world.

"What happened between you and Thorin in Rivendell?"

Silence answered my question. Bilbo's smile had disappeared and instead a frown clouded his face. "I…"

"I'm sorry ta interrupt, lad, lass," Bofur had walked up without me noticing, "But Thorin is calling for move out. We gotta get off this giant rock and find some more food soon."

I sighed loudly. Something had happened in Rivendell and now more than ever I wanted to know what, but it would have to wait. Bilbo and I wouldn't have time for a private conversation until the next time the company would rest.

"Nothing to apologize for Bofur." Bilbo's happy smile was back. His relief was clear to me, even if none of the dwarves would realize something was off. "Come Bella, let's get ready to go. Would you be so kind as to help me up?"

As I helped Bilbo up and held up some of his weight I whispered that we would finish our conversation later. Clean up of the camp site was quickly finished, we didn't have much with us anymore, and soon we were all making slow progress down the steep stairs carved into what Gandalf called "the Carrock".

"Gandalf." Bilbo called the wizard to our side as we walked across the grasslands. "Do you perhaps know of a place we can rest?" I could hear the exhaustion in Bilbo's voice. He had worked hard to keep pace with the company all day without complaint. Unfortunately his injury was taking a toll on him and he leaned more and more upon my shoulder.

"I know of a man who lives near-by, but I would not necessarily consider him a friend. We could perhaps stay there, but I would have to introduce you all in a specific way." Gandalf hummed to himself as he thought his idea through. Bilbo and I waited in silence, trudging slowly behind the company. "Hmmmm, yes, yes that could work. I will go tell Thorin."

Gandalf's long strides took him quickly to the front where Thorin was pushing stubbornly forward even as exhaustion took over the company. I could not hear the specifics of the conversation, but I could see the angry glare Thorin gave Gandalf. Could the dwarf not trust anyone? We would die sooner rather than later from lack of food or sheer exhaustion; though it probably only felt that way.

"We will make our way to this acquaintance of Gandalf's," Thorin's clear voice rang over the whole company. "There we will rest for the night."

Even though there was no noise, the company seemed to slump in relief at the prospect of rest. I hoped it was going to be a safe rest. The orcs following us couldn't be that far behind. Azog would not stop hunting our group until we were all dead. I did not doubt his malice, not after I had seen his cruelty and brutality. We moved more quickly once the thought of rest and food was put in our minds. We made it a field filled with over sized flowers and bumblebees that I would have loved to appreciate if Bilbo hadn't been tripping more often than not. Next we found ourselves at a gate taller than any of us, Gandalf included.

"Now, to introduce you all will be a particularly interesting problem. I should think that I will go alone with Bilbo first." Gandalf raised a hand to stop protests from myself as well as from Thorin. "And then the rest of you shall come in two by two every five or so minutes. That should give me plenty of time to get Beorn used to the idea of company. Yes, that will do. Come along Mister Baggins, don't worry I will take plenty good care of you."

I reluctantly let Gandalf take over the job of supporting Bilbo's weight. I itched to go with them, but was stayed by Thorin's hand on my shoulder. His look showed as much discomfort as I felt, but we both trusted Gandalf's judgment enough to put aside our worry.

"Miss Belladonna and I will go next." Thorin still fell back on formality which brought a small smile to my lips. I hardly listened to his orders to who should go when. I thought only on how long the time had been and if I could go to Bilbo yet.

When Thorin once again touched my shoulder to get my attention I realized it was time to go to Beorn's house. I nodded and we headed past the gate side-by-side. We walked in silence and I took the chance to observe our surroundings. We were on a dirt path that led past apiaries where more giant bumblebees floated contentedly. There were horses and sheep that watched Thorin and me with an intelligence I'd never seen before in such beasts. I was inclined to show them the same respect I would hobbits I had never met before and nodded my head in greeting. When we reached the front steps of the house, I noticed how absolutely massive it was. I once thought that Rivendell had made me feel small, but this house was built for a man greater in stature than man or elf.

"One or three you meant I see!" A great booming voice greeted us as Thorin and I entered the house's courtyard. I saw Bilbo leaning wearily on Gandalf and, after bowing and introducing myself to a man taller than any I had ever seen, I rushed to his side to take some of his weight. The man, Beorn I guessed, did not want our "service" nor did he care much as to who we were. He did, however, recognize Thorin's name and lineage. Beorn's attentions were drawn back to Gandalf while he continued to recount our misfortunes in the Misty Mountains. Soon enough Fili and Kili were walking up to the courtyard and Gandalf made sure to have come to a part in the story that left Beorn waiting for more. He dismissed Fili and Kili's arrival in hopes for more of the story.

The rest of the company was similarly introduced to the great man and he was so entertained by the story that Gandalf told him that he offered the company food, rest and even a wash in the stream near-by for it. Beorn did warn us to not stay out past night fall. "It is not safe for you outside after the dark has fallen." His voice was grave and I did not like the danger I felt, but Gandalf trusted the man and so would I.

I had taken Bilbo down to the stream for some privacy and to get him washed. I would not let his injury become infected. (Neither would Oin if he learned of Bilbo's hurt foot, but for now I would content myself by caring for the cut.) After pacing the shore for a small while, I found a portion of the stream that was calm enough to leave Bilbo in privacy for his wash. I found another section, close enough to Bilbo to listen for trouble, but far enough to give him his much needed modesty.

After I finished washing I wrapped myself in modest under things and hoped Bilbo's sensibilities would not be too offended by his sister's impropriety. I found Bilbo mostly where I had left him, though now with wet hair and damp clothes. I laughed that he had dressed so completely. He turned at my laugh and frowned at my state of dress, but I waved away his lecture before he could even start.

"It is just you and me here. The company knows enough to leave hobbits to their privacy when bathing." Bilbo's humph of annoyance was enough to let me know that I should worry more about my own decency. The time we had spent on the road had left me with much less worry than a proper hobbit should ever have and I couldn't find it in me to feel ashamed of it. "And I need to tend to your foot since you are too stubborn to mention it to Oin, which you will need to you know. He's the one with the knowledge of herbs and healing ointments."

Bilbo's sigh was enough to let me know he would listen to me this time. "I should tell you…" Bilbo trailed off miserably. "About Rivendell that is. What had given me hope. What had led to such a crushed heart when Thorin said those words on the mountain cliff." Bilbo looked like it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. I was about to reassure him that it was a conversation we could save for later when he began to tell me of a Thorin much different than the one I saw. Bilbo told me how Thorin had searched him out in the library when he was alone. How Thorin had said words as close to comfort as he seemed to know and how his expressions were softened for Bilbo alone. Bilbo continued to tell me how Thorin had explained dwarven love. About a dwarf's One and about how a dwarf will search all of Middle-Earth for his or her One once the feeling grips their heart.

"Oh Bilbo!" I pulled my brother into a hug. "I'm glad that dolt of a king came to his senses then. Giving such hope that like would have nearly been an admission of desire in the Shire! It's a good thing you didn't tell me before Thorin had gotten his feelings straight, I would have made him see reason." I laughed with Bilbo at the thought that anyone could get Thorin to do or feel anything other than what he had set for himself.

Before we were ready it was time to head back to the house to let the others have their time at the stream. I rewrapped Bilbo's foot after making sure it was clean of all dirt. I dressed quickly, my clothes being much less damp than Bilbo's because I dried in the air before dressing. Together we hobbled back to Beorn's large house to find that the dwarves were more than ready to head down to the stream. My laughter bubbled up once again, my delight at our relative safety making me prone to mirth.

"Go Master Dwarves! And get rid of that awful stench you have all been carrying for days." My words were met with varying degrees of humor and many commented that I had smelled just as rank the past several days since Rivendell.

Before long the dwarves were back and Beorn's animals had set the giant table for a dinner of bread and honey and cheese. The company was so glad to have food in front of them that not even Ori or Dwalin were willing to complain at the lack of meat. There was also plenty of milk and honeyed mead to go around the table.

"I will leave soon to see if the wonderful tale you have told me is true," Beorn addressed Gandalf, but looked around the table as he spoke. "I am not overly fond of dwarves, but I abhor goblins and orcs. Even if I find your tale untrue it was amusing enough that you are safe here for a little while and are welcome to supplies when you go." With that Beorn left us at the table and walked out the front door. I was shocked at his quick departure, but quickly figured that his animals would keep us in line as well as report to him when he returned.

The sun was just setting as the last of the company left the table to go find a place among the furs that had been left out as beds. Compared with just a cloak between me and the hard surface of the Carrock, the furs felt heavenly. I barely had the presence of mind to search out Bilbo's form before sleep overtook me. I found him settled beside Thorin and the lazy thought that I wouldn't be sharing my brother's company at night any longer crossed my mind. With a smile and the knowledge that Fili and Kili would soon join me I let sleep claim me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise I didn't die, I just kinda fell off the face of the planet and then my brain decided it didn't know what to do with the story anymore. But having seen DoS the inspiration has returned, even if my story doesn't follow the movie so much as the book now. Anyway, please enjoy and I really am sorry for such a long absence. The first thing Beorn says is from the book, word for word, so if you recognize it that's why. I love how the dwarves had to go one by one to his home as Gandalf told their story and wanted that to be the way it was in my story. Also I want Bella and Fili's braid problem to stew a bit more before it gets resolved so don't worry, some light angst to follow next chapter, but hopefully also lots of fluff.


End file.
